Loki
by Hijiwan
Summary: UA "Adopté. J'ai été adopté, ramassé sur un lieu de bataille après que l'homme qui m'a fait l'appelé père ou encore papa ait tué ma famille." Suite à cette révélation, Loki quitte cette maison pour enfin être l'homme qu'il est réellement. Enfin, si "homme" il est vraiment...
1. Chapter 1

Adopté. J'ai été adopté, ramassé sur un lieu de bataille après que l'homme qui m'a fait l'appelé « père » ou encore « papa » ait tué ma famille.

Certes je ne m'étais jamais vraiment trouvé à ma place dans cette famille, mais connaitre mes origines ne m'a pas autant soulagé que prévu.

Vingt-deux ans ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ont attendu vingt-deux ans pour me le dire, où plutôt pour que je tombe sur une photo de mes supposé parents et mon frère un mois avant ma naissance. Immédiatement, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une absence. Celle du ventre rond prévenant la joie et la douleur qu'annonce une future naissance. Je ne voulais me voilé la face mais la vérité me blessais plus que ce qu'elle me libérait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Odin rentra dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Sans rien dire, je me leva, alla à sa rencontre et lui tendit la photo, pointant bien la date de photographie. Je pris alors la parole et lui demanda d'une voix froide mais pas assez détaché à mon gout.

-Suis-je adopté ?

Malheureusement la réponse ne fusa pas. Quelque seconde d'hésitation, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

-Loki, je…

-Père !

Un soupir, comme s'il voulait gagner quelque instant avant de déclencher la tempête. Comme si je n'avais pas assez attendu jusque-là.

-Tu étais seul, abandonné dans la neige… En te voyant, j'ai vu de l'espoir, Loki… L'espoir de prouvé au monde qu'un enfant ne nait pas mauvais, que l'éducation joue son rôle et…

-Donc je suis une expérience pour toi, c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un rat de laboratoire, le coupais-je, fou de rage.

-Au début, oui, c'est tout ce dont j'espérais de toi… Mais tu es devenu mon fils, Loki, au même titre que ton frère Thor.

-Ne me mentez pas, père, ne me mentez plus. Ne pensez-vous pas m'avoir assez mentis toute ma vie ? Ne le pensez-vous pas, _père_ , crachais-je comme une insulte.

-Loki…

-La vérité, Odin ! Je veux la vérité. Vous me la devez, sifflais-je.

Encore un soupir. Je bouillais de rage, de soif de vérité, et Odin _soupirait_.

-En 1945, lors de la seconde guerre mondiale… En Allemagne, c'est là que je t'ai trouvé. Dans la ville de Jötunheimr. Enveloppé dans un drapeau nazi, tu étais bleu de froid, juste sous mes pieds, posé dans la neige dans la maison d'un certain Laufey, un général allemand du troisième Reich… Que j'ai tué, car tel était ma mission… Pardonne moi Loki, pardonne moi de t'avoir mentis, je craignais trop ta réaction en apprenant la vérité...

En sueur, gelé de l'intérieur, je hurla un « Scheiße», juste pour le provoqué, en frappant dans un miroir juste à côté du visage d'Odin.

-Peur en apprenant la vérité ? En apprenant que je suis un nazi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez peur, Odin ! Il y a juste un nazi sous ton toit, juste un monstre, le monstre dont les parents parlent à leur enfant la nuit pour les effrayer. Comment, par Odin, pourrais-je mal réagir suite à cette révélation ? Hein ? Comment, hurlais-je presque avant de pousser Odin pour sortir, partir, quitter cette maison qui n'est mienne, quitter cette vie qui n'es que mensonge.

-Où vas-tu mon fils ?

-Thor n'es pas là, à qui parles-tu pauvre fou ?

-Loki ! Répond moi, il est de ton devoir de m'obéir !

-Et il est de mon droit de partir. Il en est presque mon droit de naissance.

-Ton droit de naissance est de mourir, Loki !

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur glacé distribuait à présent du sang gelé dans mon corps. Mais jamais, au grand jamais je montrerais la douleur de cette révélation à Odin. Je ne lui en laisserais pas le plaisir. Alors doucement, je me retourna vers cet individus qui jadis je croyais aimé et être aimé. Il était pale, vieux, répugnant. Le regret ce lisait dans chaque partie de son être mais j'en restai indifférent. Le mal était fait, la vérité avait éclaté. Alors, d'une voix forte, froide –comme à mon habitude- et détaché, je ne laissa échappé « soit, qu'il en soit ainsi ».

Cette discussion avait eu lieu i peine une demie heure. Là, je ne me trouvais pas loin de cette famille comme il aurait fallu mais bien à l'hôpital. A cause d'Odin. Après notre charmante petite discussion, ce dernier fit un malaise dans l'escalier. Frigga m'avait forcé à venir, alors j'y étais, mais j'y avais amené toute ma mauvaise foi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquissé un sourire en voyant Odin dans cette état aussi pathétique.

Frigga avait dans ses mains celle de son époux, et celui qui un jour fut mon frère était assis sur son lit, dos à moi mais je le savais visage ridé d'inquiétude. Moi je me tenais debout, près de la porte, avec une envie folle de partir, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux est tellement pathétique qu'elle me retenait. Eux retiennent leurs larmes, et moi je ne fais aucun effort pour retenir mon sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu si loin, mon frère ? Viens, ne reste pas à l'écart comme un étranger, m'invita Thor.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor, lui appris-je avant de quittant la pièce. De toute façon, leurs lamentations devenaient… Lassante. De plus, ma place n'était pas ici. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'est de rentré récupéré mes affaires et Fenrir pour ensuite partir sans jamais revenir, sans un regard en arrière. Une main ce posa sur mon épaule gauche, me tirant de mes rêves d'ailleurs pour me rabattre la réalité d'ici en tête. Je n'eus besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette dernière. Thor. Je me retourna vers lui en roulant les yeux d'agacement. N'est-il pas censé être plus âgé et donc plus mature ? Pourquoi avais-je un frère adoptif aussi _idiot_ ?

-De quoi tu parles, frérot, évidemment qu'on est frère ! On a les mêmes parents ! Allez, raconte pas n'importe quoi et reviens avec moi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, cher… Thor. Demande donc à Frigga, _ta_ mère, qui je suis réellement, et enfin tu comprendras pourquoi je suis si différent. Tu comprendras que je suis tout sauf ton frère. Alors, au revoir, Thor, adieu.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les « au revoir », je n'ai jamais su quoi dire et je ne trouvais jamais ce qu'il avait de si triste. Maintenant, je comprends. Perdre Odin me fit plus de bien que de mal. Frigga, la perdre est triste mais d'ici deux-trois jours j'irais mieux, et je finirais même part oublié. Mais Thor… Lui et moi sommes bien différents sur énormément de point, mais j'ai grandis avec lui, je ne mettais jamais imaginer devoir me séparer de cet abruti si tôt. Mais cela ne change rien, il n'est pas mon frère, il est à peine mon frère de lait. D'ici quelque temps, en repensant au pensé que j'ai actuellement, je me trouverais bien ridicule. Alors je le laissai là, sourire aux lèvres, enfin libre d'être moi-même, même si cela veut dire que je suis un monstre. Après tout, chaque bonne histoire a besoin d'un bon vilain.


	2. Chapter 2

Idylliquement, un voyage en bus où en train aurait été parfait, mais aucun de ces deux moyens de transport acceptait les animaux, alors Fenrir et moi décidions de faire du stop vers la Suède. Là encore, peu de gens ne nous prirent comme passagers. Il faut dire qu'avec mon air désagréable et mon chien immense –Fenrir m'arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine-, la population humaine a plus tendance à nous fuir qu'à venir nous aidé. Cela ne m'avait jamais vraiment déranger jusque-là pour dire vrai. Fenrir et moi décidions donc de faire le voyage à pied. Nous nous débrouillons très bien tous les deux, nous n'avons besoin de personne. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un chien mutant et d'un nazi ? Même les plus fous ne sont pas assez fous pour cela.

La nuit, nous allions dans les bois. J'allumais un feu pendant que Fenrir partait chasser. Il ramenait fréquemment des lapins que je faisais cuire comme je pouvais lorsque je ne trouvais pas de baie pour me sustenter. Pour dormir, je dormais sur mon chien, mon seul ami, mon seul compagnon, et ce dernier me tenait bien chaud avec ses long poils plus noir que le noir des plus intense.

Je retombais dans cet état primitif de l'être humain. Etonnement cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, la civilisation ne me manquait absolument pas. Loin des hommes, loin de leur esprit inférieur, de leur regard moqueur et de leur peur du non conforme. S'il y a bien qu'une chose qui me manquait, ce sont les livres. Freud, Nietzche, Erasme… Les grands penseurs des anciens temps qui étaient bien plus évolué que cette bande de bipède puant prétentieux et égoïste. Cette espèce, auxquelles je faisais malheureusement parti –bien que je sois bien au-dessus qu'eux, ne serais-se qu'au niveau intellectuel- me craints bien plus que ce qu'elle me hait. Ils pensent que c'est moi le monstre, mais c'est eux qui m'ont créé ! Cette révélation me fit rire doucement, ce qui interloqua mon fidèle compagnon.

-Mon ami, je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui me fait rire. Pendant toutes ces années, quand Odin disait qu'il y avait un monstre dans cette maison, j'ai toujours cru qu'il parlait de toi, car ta grandeur rend les faibles d'esprit encore plus pitoyable, et la peur qu'il éprouve essaye de ce diminué en humiliant l'objet de leur peur. Mais il se trouve, Fenrir, que ce n'était pas de toi qu'Odin parlait lorsqu'il parlait du monstre, mais belle et bien de moi. C'est moi le monstre, le rat de laboratoire, pas toi mon beau. Cela n'a jamais été toi, lui expliquais-je en lui grattant son oreille droite, qui était tombante. Pour me remercier de mon explication, mon compagnon me lécha la joue. Je lui souris de plus belle et m'enfoui dans son pelage soyeux avant de m'endormir.

Loki était partis depuis une semaine. Maman était dévaster et entre deux sanglants elle disait qu'elle en voulait vraiment à mon père d'avoir renvoyé son fils. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, Loki est partis de son plein grès en sachant que papa et maman ne sont pas ses réels parents. Obstiné comme il est, je l'imagine bien être partis à la recherche de sa famille. Il reviendra, d'ici quelque jour il sera de retour avec son gros chien, en disant un « salut c'est moi » et ce replonger dans ces livres. Maman en pensait différemment, elle pense qu'il ne reviendra pas avant très très longtemps, si tout de fois il revient. Mais il reviendra, j'en suis sûr. C'est mon petit frère, on a tout vécu ensemble, on a tout fait ensemble, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été adopté que ça change quoi que ce soit. Puis qu'es ce que papa était censé faire, le laisser vivre dans cet orphelinat ? Loki devrait être reconnaissant.

Papa ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Maman ne quittait jamais la chambre de papa et elle semblait perdre espoir tous les jours un peu plus. Bruce et Tony venaient souvent me rendre visite, et j'avoue que les voir me remontait le moral.

-De toute façon j'ai jamais vraiment pu l'sentir, ton frère, avec son air arrogant et tout.

-Ouais, pis avec ses traits fin et ses cheveux long y'a des moments où on dirait bien une gonzesse, ton frérot, renchérit Tony

-Eh, moi aussi j'ai les cheveux longs ! J'ressemble à une gonzesse aussi ? Et même si vous raison les gars, c'est de Loki qu'on parle, un peu d'respect quand-même.

-Nah, toi t'es un vrai viking, rigola Tony

-Désolé Thor, ça doit pas être facile… Et ton père, il va pas mieux, demanda Bruce.

Je répondis d'un mouvement de tête négative. Tony me fit un tape dans le dos pour me réconforté. Je souris et eu une vague pensé pour mon frère qui devait probablement être en train de faire le tour des orphelinats d'Autriche pour rattraper son passé.

Odin ce réveilla quelque heure après le départ de mes amis. Il était faible et fatigué, mais il allait mieux. Il avait parlé doucement avec maman, je n'avais rien entendu si ce n'est qu'il parlait de Loki.

-Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé Frigga… Tu avais raison, comme toujours. Mais cet enfant mérite ce qui lui arrive, je lui ai sauvé la vie, et au lieu d'être respectueux de ce geste de bonté, il a préféré fuir. Comme un lâche, mais nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir. C'est dans sa nature, on ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui ouvre la porte une seconde fois. Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Il m'a bien dit qu'il n'était pas mon fils, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas son père, et donc que nous ne sommes pas sa famille. Il a choisi d'être étranger à nos cœurs, je respecte son choix. Et vous devriez tous en faire autant.

Nous avions quitté la forêt pour reprendre notre voyage sur les routes. J'eus une vague pensé pour Thor, ses plans foireux et son sourire béta. Aucun doute, l'infériorité des humains les rendait attachant, comme toute choses d'ailleurs –les animaux de compagnies son attachant car nous nous savons supérieur à eux. Si les rôles étaient inversés, nous ne les trouverions pas attachant. Fenrir, lui, n'était pas inférieur, il m'égalait parfaitement, c'est pour cela que notre amitié est réel et ne dépend pas de la nourriture que je lui donne.

Si Thor avait été avec moi en ce moment présent, il aurait mimé d'être d'accord avec moi bien qu'il n'est pas forcément compris ce dont je parlais. Avant de ce montré arrogant et d'essayer de me convaincre de rentré à la maison, ou encore de partir ce battre contre des nazis où des membres de l'armée rouge. Je souris à l'idée de me battre contre mon propre peuple. Peut-être qu'en les manipulant correctement, je serais capable de faire de ces nazis et communiste des alliés qui me servirait comme bon me semble. Cela serait comme une petite vengeance contre ce cher Odin, ça en serait presque poétique qu'il meurt de la main de l'armé de son rat de laboratoire…

Ma rêverie fut coupée alors que je passais devant un bar. Un homme qui devait avoir dans les alentours des vingt-cinq ans jeta violement une jeune femme dehors en l'insultant d'incapable et de, je cite « fouteuse de merde »

-Eh toi, qu'es c'que tu regardes comme ça ? Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant là ?

-Tout à fait, répondis-je, la facilité qu'on les mortels à se battre et à lancer leur problème dehors est une chose tout à fait fascinante à observer.

-Haha, j't'aime bien toi… T'es sarcastique et t'as de la répartit… Ça te dirait de venir bosser ici, pour moi ? Une place vient de s'libéré, alors si t'es partante, ça m'arrangerais bien tu vois.

-Tu me donnes une occasion d'étudier de plus près cette espèce répugnante qu'es l'humain. Je ne refuserais pas, toute expérience est bonne à prendre, et puis il n'est pas impossible que j'aurais besoin d'argent dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

-Super ma p'tite dame, vous estes embauchée ! C'est quoi votre nom ?

Ce bipède me prenait… Pour une femme ? Un sourire illumina mon visage, car aussi bizarre que cela sonne, je me sentais… femme en ce moment présent. Il aurait dû me mégendrer, me prendre pour un homme, mais il semblait persuader que j'étais une femme née femme. Immédiatement je me pris d'affection pour cet humain, alors je lui répondit de ma voix la plus féminine:

-Leikn… On m'appelle Leikn.

Leikn... Un poète slave nommé Hallfreðr Vandræðaskáld à une fois écrit un poème sur cette géante de la mythologie nordique. Dans ce poème, il la comparait subtilement à un loup. S'il y a bien un prénom féminin que j'appréciais, c'était bien Leikn; cela me rappelait toujours Fenrir.

-Super Leikn, moi c'est Thomas. Enfile moi ça et vient bosser, fit-il en me lançant un tablier. Je l'attrapa au vol, l'enfila, embrassa Fenrir et lui dit que je serais de retour d'ici quelque heure. Il me sourit, puis partie dans les bois. J'étais Leikn maintenant.

Tadaaaa! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plus, si c'est pas le cas désolé^^ Hésité pas à laisser des reviews j'suis intéressé.e par ce que vous pensez de cette fic^^


	3. Chapter 3

Travailler chez Thomas était vraiment une expérience enrichissante. Très vite, on remarque les habitués, les bandes d'amis, ceux qui ne savent pas trop quoi commander et ceux qui n'ont pas de temps à perdre. J'observais tout, je retenais tout. Les hommes ce laissaient manipulés beaucoup plus aisément que les personnes d'autres genre. Les mâles sont beaucoup plus stupide et impulsive, ils ne savent pas ce comporter correctement. Certains d'entre eux tentent en vain de me séduire –dont Thomas-, mais ils leurs suffit d'un regard désapprobateur pour qu'ils s'excusent et commande quelque chose de plus onéreux. Ce jeu m'amusait énormément. Le seul point négatif était d'avoir en permanence quelqu'un qui te dise quoi faire. J'en parla un jour à Thomas, et ce dernier a juste rigolé en me disant que je m'y habituerais. Je n'ai rien répondue, sachant pertinemment que jamais je ne m'y habituerais.

Un soir, à la sortie du travail, alors que je retrouvais Fenrir, Thomas ne rentra pas directement chez lui.

-C'est vraiment un énorme chien que tu as là Leikn, il s'appelle comment ?

-Fenrir. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Sa taille et son expérience de vie ont été augmentées par des expériences nazies. Sa portée entière à eux cette mutation mais lui seul a survécu, expliquais-je calmement en caressant Fenrir. _Nous sommes vraiment très similaire, lui et moi_ , pensais-je.

-Ton chien est nazi ? Je les pensais tous morts…

Je ne pus retenir un rire. S'il savait que je suis tout autant nazi que mon compagnon…

-Tu es bien naïf, cher mortel, pour ne pas dire stupide. On n'extermine pas un peuple aussi facilement, il y a toujours des survivants, et Fenrir n'est pas le seul d'entre eux.

-Rassurant haha… Dis, j'me demandais, tu viens d'où au fait ? Tu parles jamais de toi, remarqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de moi pour ce travail.

-Ouais mais du coup j'connais rien de toi… Si tu veux j'commence. J'ai toujours habité ici, et ce bar était celui de mes parents, mais maintenant qu'ils sont morts c'est le mien. A toi.

Je le regarda, interloquée. Pourquoi me donnait-il ces informations comme ça ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que comptait-il faire avec les informations que j'allais lui révélée ? Jamais personne ne m'avais posée ce genre de question, jamais personne ne c'était jamais autant intéressée à moi pour me demander ce genre de chose. J'étais déstabilisée, je perdais de mon assurance, alors pour la première fois de ma vie –et j'espère la dernière- j'émis un long « euh » avant de me reprendre. La vérité sorti d'elle-même sans que je ne puisse décidée quoi dire et faire. Prise de panique, je lui raconta mon histoire dans les grandes lignes. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir, et il ne doit absolument pas apprendre l'existence de Loki.

-Je suis née à Jötunheimr, mais j'ai été adoptée à la naissance par le général Odin. J'ai grandis à Ásgard en Norvège. Je suis partie de chez moi une semaine avant que tu m'embauches. Ma place n'était pas dans cette famille.

-Attends… Tu es la fille d'Odin ? J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille, il va bien ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois oui… Disons que nous ne nous sommes pas séparées en bon terme.

Pourquoi, pourquoi lui racontais-je tous cela ? Que m'avait-il fait pour que je me confie ainsi à lui ?

-C'est triste ça… Mon père et moi ne nous entendions pas bien non plus, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je regrette de ne pas m'être réconcilier avec lui. J'espère que ta relation avec Odin s'améliorera. Sincèrement, Leikn. Ton père est encore en vie, profites-en, c'est une chance que tu as.

Il avait vraiment l'aire sincère. Il me parlait à cœur ouvert comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant –sauf quelque fois, cela arrivait à Thor- et j'ignorais totalement ce que j'étais sensée faire. Mais Leikn, elle, savait. Mon côté féminin a toujours été plus doué que tous mes autres côté dans ce qui est de la communication.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Je n'espère pas. Je ne me suis jamais mieux portée que maintenant que nous sommes séparées. Je suis bien plus libre maintenant. De plus il n'est pas mon père, je ne le considère plus comme mon père, et je pense ne l'avoir jamais fait.

-Mais le reste de ta famille ? Ta mère ? Frigga, c'est ça ? Et tes frères Thor et… euh… Loki, c'est ça ? Eux ne te manquent pas trop ?

-Tu es drôlement bien renseigner sur ma famille, notais-je.

-Mon neveu est Bruce Banner, un ami de Thor, m'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Bruce Banner… Effectivement, je me souviens de lui. Un amateur de science que jamais je n'ai appréciée. Mais si Thomas est son oncle, je ne suis pas en sécurité ici, ma vie antérieur n'est pas assez enterré.

-Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit, vous m'en voyez désolée.

-Bah, pas grave. Mais du coup, appart ton père, ta famille te manque pas trop ?

-Je n'y ait jamais vraiment réfléchit pour dire vrai. C'est vrai que j'apprécie ma mère, mais son absence est plus que supportable. Pour ce qui en ait de Thor, eh bien… Disons que nous sommes très différents et bien qu'il pense me connaitre, il ne sait rien de moi. Mais maintenant que tu le souligne, c'est vrai qu'ils nous arrivaient de rire ensemble, et bien que ces moments étaient rares, cela me manque… Enormément… Mais c'est leur rareté qui rend ces moments si précieux, alors si cela arrivait plus fréquemment, l'intérêt de ces moments diminuerais grandement. De ce qu'il en ait de Loki, comment dire… C'est comme si nous ne nous étions pas vraiment séparé…

Thor, mon frère… Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas remarquer que son absence me pesait ? Lui et moi ne sommes même pas si proches que cela, et il trouverait sûrement ridicule mon accoutrement féminin. Comprendrait-il que j'ai en moi une partie femme ? Que parfois, je me sens femme, comme dans ce moment actuel ? Certes Thor n'est pas des plus intelligents, bien au contraire, mais comprendra-t-il ? Acceptera-t-il ?

-Oh c'est triste ça… Désolé de t'avoir rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois que Bruce appelle, je lui demande de dire le bonjour à tes frères.

-Non, non tu te fourvoie, ces souvenirs ne sont pas douloureux, et je ne regrette en rien mon départ. Je t'en serais reconnaissant si tu évitais de me mentionner auprès de ton neveu. Et d'ailleurs, dans deux jours je reprendrais la route, je n'ai pas atteint ma destination finale et il me serait fortement regrettable que je ne l'atteigne guère.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir, et je n'avais pas de destination final, mais qu'étais-je sensée faire ? Il en connaissait trop sur moi, trop sur ma famille, mon passée. Il est bien trop impliqué dans mon ancienne vie. Sa stupidité et son sourire béta me manqueront sans doute, mais je ne peux me permettre de m'attarder plus longtemps auprès de cet individu qui, à tout moment, peut mentionner mon existence à son stupide neveu.

Sa réaction, suite à la nouvelle de mon départ, était sans prix. Son visage perdit, en une demi-seconde, son sourire pour enfiler un air triste et déçu.

-Oh non, tu vas me manquer Leikn, t'es pourtant une super employée… Mais c'est ton choix, et j'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, souris-je.

Soudainement, je ne me sentais plus Leikn, j'étais de nouveau Loki et mon accoutrement –tresse et robe- me mettais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ce changement de genre me stressa énormément, je n'étais pas habitué.e, alors je décida de partir immédiatement.

-Finalement, je pense partir ce soir. Je te remercie pour ton accueil Thomas, fis-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre mon chemin. Mais Thomas n'était pas de cet avis, il s'exclama « attend », et, puisque je n'eus aucune réaction à son appel, il attrapa mon bras. Immédiatement, Fenrir se leva, grogna et se mit en position d'attaque. Thomas, déstabilisé, relâcha la pression sur mon avant-bras, mais cela ne calma pas mon ami.

-Euh… Je voulais te dire…

Je le regarda avec insistance, le dissuadant de toute tentative stupide –pensé-t-il que je n'avais pas remarqué sa façon de me regarder ?

-Qu'il faudrait… Que… Je te paye ta journée de travail, tenta-t-il comme excuse. Je fis un signe de main à Fenrir, qui immédiatement ce défi de sa posture d'attaque. Sans que je ne lui demande rien, il vient se mettre autour de moi dans une position de défense. Je ne retenu.e mon sourire car j'étais bien trop fier.e du comportement de mon ami canidé.

-Soit. J'attends ici, fait vite.

Ma voix était de nouveau froide et autoritaire, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Leikn –douce, souriante, chaude. Ce changement bouleversa tellement Thomas qu'il en restait trop secouer pour agir.

-Eh bien ?

-Euh, oui, tout de suite, je vais chercher l'argent au bar…

Son obédience et sa peur me fit plaisir. Je détacha mes cheveux avant de tapoter la tête de Fenrir.

-Leikn est partis, je suis Loki maintenant, mon beau, expliquais-je doucement à mon animal.

Thomas reviens rapidement, me tendit l'argent. Je lui arrachai des mains, lui lança le tablier et parti.e, Fenrir à mes talons, sourire aux lèvres.

Le départ de Loki remonte et j'ai maintenant l'impression qu'il ne rentrera pas de sitôt. Papa fait comme si de rien étais, mais maman est tout le temps triste. Elle n'arrête pas de lui reprocher de lui avoir volé son fils, ce à quoi papa disait que j'étais là, que je n'étais pas partis. Après elle le regardais avec des yeux noirs avant de lui dire qu'il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Moi je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, j'avais l'impression de ne pas tout savoir de cette histoire. Pourtant, c'est simple, nah ? Loki apprend qu'il est adopté et il fugue avec son chien, mais puisqu'il est majeur on ne peut pas lancer d'avis de recherche, surtout que papa le refusais.

Une fois, je suis allé dans la chambre de Loki pour voir si j'y trouverais quelque chose d'intéressants. Il y a juste plein de livre compliqué en plein de langue différente –maman m'a dit qu'il était surdoué et que donc il avait des facilité à apprendre des langues étrangères-, rien d'inhabituel, appart une photo de moi, papa et maman avant sa naissance. J'avais à peine un an sur cette photo, elle est vraiment vielle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est ici, sur son lit. Loki n'a jamais aimé être pris en photo. La seule autre photo qu'il y avait dans sa chambre était une de nous deux, enfants, déguisé en viking –j'avais une fausse armure, une cape rouge et un marteau, lui était habillé de cuire (il était habillé de cuire le jour de son départ aussi) et avait une espèce de casque doré avec des grandes cornes. Rien qui explique son départ.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas connaitre toute la vérité cette histoire, et cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

Nouveau chapitre, dites moi ce que vous pensez de Leikn et tout!


	4. Chapter 4

-Dis papa, pourquoi Loki est partis, demandais-je enfin à Odin, trois semaines après le départ de mon frère.

-Qui ça ?

-Papa… Pourquoi t'agis comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

-Le droit… Le droit de savoir ? Comme Loki avait le droit de partir, c'est ça, s'énerva soudain Odin.

-Euh… Oui, j'imagine, répondis-je sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait réellement.

Papa poussa un long soupir. Maman rentra dans le salon et s'assit à côté de papa et posa ses mains sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Papa regarda maman, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-Frigga n'a pas été totalement honnête avec toi. Sur Loki. Oui, il a été adopté, mais l'histoire qu'elle ta raconté est celle que nous aurions aimé raconter à ton frère. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. La vérité est plus dure, plus noir, et difficile à entendre. Tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

J'hocha la tête, attentif au parole de mon père.

-Lors de la seconde guerre mondial, en 1945, je dirigeais les troupes en Allemagne et nous attaquions la ville de Jötunheimr, car c'est là-bas que vivant le général Laufey. Nous avons mis la ville à feu et sang, tuant tous les habitants pour trouver Laufey. Ma mission était de le tuer. Quand je l'ai finalement trouvé, il tenait dans ses bras son dernier né, enveloppé dans le drapeau du Reich. Il a posé l'enfant à même le sol. Je m'en souviens très bien, il était bleu de froid, je le croyais mort… Laufey m'a attaqué et c'est lui qui m'a arraché mon œil, mais c'est moi qui est gagné le combat. Je l'ai tué, puis je suis allé voir l'enfant. Il respirait encore, doucement. Alors, j'ai décidé de le recueillir, de le garder sous mon toit… Mais pas pour avoir un nouveau fils, non. Je voulais voir si le nazisme serait, comment dire… Héréditaire. Mais avec le temps, Loki est devenu mon fils. En apprenant la vérité, Loki n'a pas retenu qu'il était devenu mon fils, mais qu'il était né nazi.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû attendre si longtemps pour lui apprendre la vérité… Et encore, lui la dire, c'est un bien grand mot, continua maman. C'est lui qui l'a compris seul, il faut dire qu'il a toujours été incroyablement perspicace et intelligent… Il est tombé sur la photo que nous avions faite lors de la dernière permission de ton père, un mois avant qu'il parte attaqué Jötunheimr. Il a remarqué que je n'étais pas enceinte, et tout de suite il a compris…

Les informations essayaient de s'imprimer dans mon cerveau, mais elles eurent du mal. Loki était fils de nazi ? Et papa avait tué son père, et tous les habitants de son village ? Papa ne parlait jamais de la guerre, je savais qu'il avait tué mais jamais je n'aurais crus qu'il avait tué autant de personne. Surement des innocents, en plus ! Je ne le verrais plus jamais pareil…

-Mais… Il devait y avoir des innocents, non ? Des civils ?

-Ma mission devait être accomplie, quel qu'en soit le prix, Thor… Alors oui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, fils, la chute du nazisme et la victoire ne se font pas sans sacrifice. C'est le prix de la paix, tu comprends ?

Je déteste quand papa fait ça, quand il me force d'être de son avis. Mais je hocha quand-même la tête. Il avait des ordres, et quand on est soldat, on obéit aux ordres et on ne pose pas de question, on ne réfléchis pas.

On resta en silence comme ça, assis dans le salon et perdu dans nos pensées et souvenir.

-Il me manque tellement, murmura maman avant de pleurer. Moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on lui manques, pensais-je. J'essaya de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère rire, où encore sourire, mais l'image que me formait mon cerveau avait plutôt l'aire d'une reconstruction. J'espère que là où il se trouve, il est heureux… Mais qu'es ce qui rend mon frère heureux ?

-C'est étrange, tu sais… J'ai toujours sus que j'étais différent.e –et je ne te parle point du fait que je sois adopté.e où enfant de nazi- mais ce n'est que depuis mon départ que ma différence c'est accentué.e. Certes j'ai toujours eu ces changements de genre mais jamais je n'avais pu les vivre auparavant. Et il était plus faible, il durait moins longtemps. Enfin cela vari… Parfois cela dure longtemps, par exemple chez Thomas je me suis sentie fille pendant presque deux semaines, mais la plupart du temps ces changements dure quelque heure, voire quelque jours, mais jamais plus d'une semaine… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Fenrir, ces changements de genre me perturbe. Mais j'aime ça, tu sais. J'aime changer de genre. J'ai plusieurs genres. Plusieurs genres en une seule personne, comment es-ce possible ? Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu.e quoi que ce soit dessus. Cela fait-il de moi un être supérieur ? Supérieur aux humains ? Je vaux mieux qu'eux, je l'ai toujours su. Toi aussi, tu vaux mieux qu'eux, mon ami.

Comme simple réponse, Fenrir aboya joyeusement.

-Moi aussi je suis Fenrir… Bien que j'ignore ce qui m'arrive, ce que je suis, je suis …. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, alors laisse-moi essayer de t'expliquer, d'accord ? Parfois je suis une femme, parfois je suis un homme. Parfois je suis même les deux en même temps, mais la plupart du temps, comme maintenant, je suis juste… Comment dire ? Comme si je n'avais pas de genre, tu vois ?

Je resta perdu.e dans mes pensé.es quelque seconde exprimé à voix vive ce que je ressent depuis toujours, mais que jamais je n'ai pu.e vraiment avouer, ce n'était pas si facile, même si mon interlocuteur n'est autre que mon meilleur ami.

-Je pense, pour rendre les choses plus facile, qu'il faudrait que chacun de mes genres ait sont propres prénoms. Par exemple, lorsque je suis une femme, je m'appellerais Leikn, et quand je n'ai pas de genre, je serais Loki. Quand je suis homme, disons qu'on m'appellera… Je ne sais pas encore, Léif je pense. Il faut qu'il commence par un L, tu sais, c'est important pour moi… Tu aimes bien Léif, comme prénom ?

De nouveau un aboiement. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un compagnon qui me comprend, avec qui je peux monologuer. Si toutes ces pensées étaient restées à l'intérieur de ma boite crânienne, mon raisonnement n'aurait pas aboutis si rapidement.

-Et quand je suis à la fois homme et femme… Eh bien on avisera, nous avons le temps. Mais pourquoi pas Lorth, pour rendre hommage à ma très chère mère…

Je m'adossa à un arbre et leva la tête vers les étoiles. En poussant un soupir de bien être, j'invita Fenrir a posé sa tête sur mes jambes, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

-Tu sais mon beau, si j'avais qu'il me suffisait de quitter la maison pour me sentir mieux, cela ferais longtemps que je serais partis… Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu éviter ? Combien de larme auraient pu être sauvé ? Combien d'espoir ? Moins de sang aurait coulé, moins de cicatrices à cacher… Je n'ai que gagner en partant. J'ai gagné ma liberté, la vérité. Regarde-moi, je suis ! Jamais je n'aurais été autant là-bas…

Par souvenir du passé, mon pousse gauche effleura mon avant-bras droit rugueux, il est plein de petite bosse plus ou moins fine. Je ne regrette pas mes actions du passé, je vis bien le fait d'être une âme perdue.

Aucune action n'es dû au hasard, rien n'es fait sans but, et même si avec le temps, les objectifs du passé nous échappe, ils étaient à l'époque d'une importance capitale, et pour atteindre cet objectifs, parfois des cicatrices sont nécessaires…

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Fenrir donna un coup de langue sur mon avant-bras. Le vent de l'est commença à soufflé et la pluie ce mit à tomber. Dormir sous un toit ce soir pourrait-être une chose intelligente, il ne faudrait pas attraper froid, et je ne peux infliger plus longtemps à Fenrir de dormir à la belle étoile. Nous reprîmes donc notre route et prirent une chambre pas chère dans le première motel que nous avons croisé. Une fois la chambre payé, Fenrir partit chassé et moi je partis m'acheter de quoi manger, végétale si possible. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé.e la viande.

Fenrir revient avec du sang frais sur le museau. Je le lui essuya de mes mains avant de frotter ces dernières machinalement sur mon tee-shirt. Je profita de la douche pour décrasser mon corps avec de l'eau chaude. J'y resta jusqu'à ce que chacun de mes muscles soient entièrement détendus, chaque cellule réchauffé, que le sang distribué par mon cœur dégèle. Cela pris du temps et se révéla inefficace. J'entendais encore et toujours les paroles d'Odin, qui se répétait en boucle dans ma tête, comme un vinyle rayé que l'on ne peut débrancher.

 _« L'éducation joue son rôle »_

« _Enveloppé dans un drapeau nazi_ »

« _Laufey, un général allemand du troisième Reich… Que j'ai tué »_

« _Il est de ton devoir de m'obéir_ »

« _Ton droit de naissance est de mourir, Loki !_ »

 _De mourir, Loki, de mourir ! Ton droit de naissance est de mourir, Loki ! Ton seul droit est de mourir ! Il y a un monstre dans cette maison, et ce n'est pas ton chien._

-Stop, arrête ! Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien, tu n'as jamais rien sus, hurlais-je devant le miroir.

Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il revenu me hanter de la sorte ? Je me portais pourtant si bien en son absence, pourquoi doit-il toujours tout gâché ? Je te déteste tellement Odin, je te hais tellement…

Hey! Voilà la suite des aventures de Loki! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce Loki genderfluid ?


	5. Chapter 5

Je partis faire mon service militaire un mercredi. Mes parents –surtout maman- ont eu du mal à l'accepter, que je parte un mercredi. Le départ de Loki était un mercredi aussi, il y a deux mois. Mes parents disent que ce jour est maudit. Ce n'est pas mon départ, au fond, qui les dérangent mais plus l'absence de leurs enfants. Ils savaient que je partirais faire mon service militaire, ils l'ont toujours suent, mais ils pensaient que Loki partirait avec moi, pas que j'y irais seul.

Les adieux avec mes parents étaient difficile, je n'allais pas les voir pendant plusieurs mois voir années. Heureusement, Bruce et Tony partaient aussi donc je n'étais pas seul pour le voyage.

-J'ai hâte d'y arriver ça va être trop bien ! On va apprendre à se battre et tout, m'exclamais-je.

-Ouais mais j'aurais bien poursuivis mes études moi… Mais avec un peu de chance je pourrais me spécialisé dans les recherches scientifique, répondu Bruce.

-Et moi technologique. Mais ça devrait le faire, mon père est connu dans le milieu, et il m'a fait une lettre pour qu'ils me spécialisent là-dedans, se vanta Tony.

-On n'est pas tous le fils du célèbre Howard Stark tu sais.

-Ni celui du général Odin Allfather, répliqua Bruce.

-T'as raison haha ! J'espère qu'on y rencontrera des gens cools quand-même…

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une fois arrivé, ils nous montrèrent nos dortoirs. Chaque dortoir contenait sept lits, mais dans le nôtre nous n'étions que six. Je le partageais avec Bruce et Tony, mais aussi avec Steve Roger, Bucky Barnes et Clint Barton. Steve et Bucky se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils se disaient frères de lait, alors ils restaient entre eux et ne nous parlaient donc pas trop. Clint ne connaissait personnes et restait seul. Il est très doué au tir à l'arc, Steve est très fort, Bucky n'excelle nulle part mais il est très bon partout. Tony et Bruce purent ce spécialisé là où ils voulaient donc tout le monde étaient contents.

Sans mes amis, j'aurais eu plus de mal à supporter la vie ici. Trop stricte, réveil tôt couché tard, la tonne d'exercice et de travaux en tout genre à faire.

Le vendredi, c'est le jour du courrier. C'est le seul jour auquel on en reçoit et qu'on a le droit d'en envoyer. C'est le jour préféré de Clint, il donne toujours une lettre et en reçoit chaque semaine. Tony finit par lui demander à qui il envoyait ses lettres.

-Euh… C'est Nat… Natacha, bégayât-t-il, apparemment surprit qu'on lui adresse la parole

-Natacha, hein ? Et c'est pas ta sœur, c'est ça, ironisa Tnoy, ce qui fit rougir d'avantage Clint.

-Pas que j'sache, et clairement j'espère pas, ça serait gênant…

Tony et moi échangions un sourire puis d'un regard, nous firent comprendre notre idée à Bruce et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire nous formions un cercle autour de lui.

-Raconte-nous tous, exigea Bruce avec un petit sourire.

-Bah… On s'est rencontré y'a quelque mois au club de taekwondo. Elle en fait depuis qu'elle est gamine… Elle fait plein d'art différent, elle est très douée, c'est une vrai guerrière. Elle m'envie d'être là, elle aimerait faire l'armé mais c'est une fille, elle peut pas…

-Bah c'est normal, les filles sont moins fortes que les gars, c'est juste un fait, rit Tony.

-Évolue, Tony ! Les filles sont autant valides que les hommes, on est plus au Moyen Ages tu sais, s'exclama Bruce.

-Tu dirais pas ça si tu la connaissais. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire elle te mettrais à terre sans le moindre effort.

-Bah ta Nat c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. On va pas ce mentir, les femmes sont moins sportifs que les hommes, et elles ne savent faire que le ménage, c'est juste un fait, rappliquais-je.

-Les européens vous estes tellement macho, s'incrusta Steve.

-Pas moi, s'énerva Bruce. J'ai toujours pensé que tous les genres sont égaux !

-Comment ça, genre ? Tu veux dire sexe, c'est ça, demandais-je.

-Non non, bien genre. Le mot sexe, je l'ai toujours trouvé dégradants, je sais pas pourquoi. J'le range dans la même catégorie que les mots « mâle » et « femelle ».

-Trop bizarre…

La discussion s'arrêta là car notre commandant Coulson fit son apparition.

-Les hommes et femmes sont égaux, ne cherchez pas plus loin, messieurs Stark et Odinson. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous rappeler que vous avez encore du travail à faire avant le dîner, et s'il n'est pas finit je serais dans le regret de vous faire jeûnez ce soir. Compris ?

-Oui commandant !

On avait répondu tous en même temps en se mettant en garde. Les réflexes venaient vite après un mois de service.

Finalement on eut le temps de tout faire avant le repas. On se posa après manger dans notre dortoir, chacun allongé sur son lit. Bruce lisait ses lettre –il n'avait pas eu le temps avant-, Clint répondait à sa Natacha, Steve et Bucky parlèrent doucement, sans faire trop de bruit, et Tony ce reposait.

-T'as une sœur Thor ? Depuis quand, j'étais pas au courant, s'exclama Bruce.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, j'ai pas d'sœur !

-Trop bizarre, mon oncle Thomas dit que ta sœur Leikn à bosser dans son bar y'a un peu plus d'un mois.

-J'comprends pas, j'le saurais si j'avais une sœur nah ?

-Pas forcément, tu savais pas que Loki était adopté, qui sais ce que tes parents te cache d'autre…

-Mais Loki ne savait pas non plus qu'il était adopté ! Alors que cette meuf sait que j'existe et moi pas ! Nah j'pense que c'est une menteuse, y'a pas d'autre explication. Elle a dû entendre parler de ma famille puis elle a fait genre d'y appartenir, y'a pas d'autre explication !

-Si tu l'dis…

Cette histoire de sœur me perturba quand-même pas mal… A quel moment tu t'inventes une vie dans laquelle t'es la fille d'une autre famille ? A quel point ta famille est horrible ? A quel point t'es tarée ?

-Guys, Steve et moi on vous propose un jeu pour qu'on apprenne à mieux s'connaitre, s'exclama Bucky. Concrètement, on raconte tous des anecdotes sur notre enfance sur un thème tiré au sort. Qui est pour ?

Tout le monde était pour, même Tony qui somnolait tout à l'heure. Steve sortis alors une enveloppe de sous son oreiller et tira un mot au hasard.

-On commence par…

Il fut coupé par le directeur Fury qui entra dans notre chambre. Il était suivit de deux gardes qui lancèrent littéralement un gars dans notre chambre avant de sortir. Le garçon ramassa ses affaires qui c'était étalé dans la chambre en dégageant une aura de haine intense.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Léif Rirnef. Il sera votre nouveau colocataire. Il a été trouvé près de la frontière du Danemark. Il a tué les gardes qui gardaient la frontière, alors s'il fait quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, vous este dans l'obligation de me le signalé. Il est dangereux.

Sur ce, il partit. Léif, car tel était son prénom, me paraissait familier. Il avait des yeux verts, un long visage pâle avec une barbe de quelque semaine et des cheveux noir coupé court et très mal, comme s'il c'était fait ça lui même dans la précipitation. Bref, sa coup de cheveux est immonde.

-Bordel, soupira-t-il en finissant de ramassé ses affaires.

-Vocabulaire, ne pus s'empêcher de relevé Steve.

Il s'apprêtait à répliqué, mais en levant sa tête, il semblait être devant son pire cauchemar lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

-Bordel de merde, il faut vraiment que je quitte cet endroit, souffla-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-C'est Léif, c'est ça, demanda Clint. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête.

-D'accord. Moi c'est Clint. On se racontait des anecdotes sur un thème pour mieux se connaitre, tu veux participés ?

-Non, sans façon, siffla Léif.

-Comme tu voudras. Bon, le premier thème, c'est « poignarder », annonça Steve.

-Oh moi, j'ai, m'exclamais-je. Quand on était jeune, Loki avait déposé un faux serpent devant un buisson, parce qu'il sait que j'adore les serpents, et quand je me suis approcher de plus près pour mieux le voir, Loki a surgit du buisson en criant « Bou c'est moi » avant de me poignarder.

Tout le monde me regarda d'un air totalement choqué, et je suis heureux de l'effet que cette anecdote eut sur eux.

Un chapitre qui porte plus sur Thor, pour une fois ça fait du bien XD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ça m'intéresse! Merci beaucoup d'avance!


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre semaines plus tôt.

Nous reprenions notre chemin vers le Danemark, mais étant donné que l'hiver approchait à grand pas, les jours étaient de plus en plus court et les nuits de plus en plus froides. Nous étions donc dans l'obligation de nous trouver un motel chaque soir.

Finalement j'ai pris un nouveau travail dans une supérette. Le gérant s'appelait Edien, il avait une cinquantaine d'année et est d'une gentillesse qui me laisse mal à l'aise, mais au bout d'une semaine je me suis habitué à ce mortel et bien que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, j'accepta sa proposition de nous héberger, moi et Fenrir, dans son domicile de travail qu'il réservait pour ses employés. Pour lui, je répondais au prénom de Lorth, car lors de notre rencontre je me sentais homme et femme. Maintenant je suis homme, mais je me garda bien de le dire à autre que Fenrir. Une barbe de quelque semaine se trouvait sur mon visage en ce moment, me faisant sentir plus « homme ».

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je travaille dans cette supérette, à quelque kilomètre de la frontière avec la Suède. Le travail payait mieux que chez Thomas, et puisque je n'avais pas à payer le logement, les économies avançait plus rapidement. Un jour où je me sentais Leikn, après le travail je suis allée en ville m'achetée des affaires féminine. J'étais revenue avec une robe longue bleu en col en V avec des dessins d'étoiles brodé discrètement grâce à du fil jaune et une jupe bleu et noir. J'adorais ces vêtements à la fois féminin et très chic. Le jaune me rappelait ma mère, et le bleu est la couleur préféré de Thor. Étonnement, lorsque je suis femme, ma famille adoptive –du moins, Thor et Frigga- me manquait d'avantage et porté leur couleur me permettait de mieux supporter leur absence. Étrange, comment le genre change le comportement.

La troisième semaine, Edien tomba malade, et un dénommé Gareth, qui se disait son neveu, vient le remplacer. Mon instinct me disait que du mal de lui et il se pensait tellement supérieur à tous, y compris à moi, que plus les jours passaient plus je ressentais l'envie de le poignarder. Il parlait avec une grossièreté accablante, se vanter de ne pas savoir lire, et son sujet préféré était les rapports sexuels. Il représente tout ce que je déteste. Mais le travail payait bien, et j'avais besoin d'argent pour nous nourrir, Fenrir et moi.

-Eh Loquechose, m'appela-t-il lors de la quatrième semaine. J'enfonça doucement mes ongles dans mon poing, m'imaginant le frapper. Un manque de respect à ce point méritait presque la mort.

-Lorth. Je me nomme Lorth.

-'tain t'as vraiment à prénom d'merde ! J'me d'mandais, t'es une tarlouze nah ? T'es une pédale c'ça ? Y'a qu'les pédales pour parler comme tu l'fais…

-Je m'exprime comme une personne éduqué.e, c'est aussi simple que cela, et l'attirance sexuel ne peux ce deviner à la façon dont s'exprime où s'habit ton protagoniste, répondis-je en essayant de me calmer. C'est décidé, demain matin je pars, cet humain m'insupporte au plus haut point et pour sa propre sécurité il vaut mieux que je parte.

-… 'tain j'ai rien compris à c'que t'as dit, j'pense pédé. T'sais ça me dérange pas hein, t'en qu'tu suces bien…

-Je te demande pardon ?

J' énormément de mal à garder mon calme. C'est en partie pour ce genre d'individu que je déteste autant la race humaine. Répugnant.

-Roooh, c'est bon, j'déconne ! C'est d'l'humour, Lorta, rigole un peu !

-C'est Lorth, m'exclamais-je, à bout de nerf et n'ayant en tête qu'une envie, le planté avec le couteau que j'avais en permanence à la ceinture. Plus que quelque heure avant mon départ…

Je m'effondra sur mon lit sous le regard interloqué de Fenrir. Si je revois une seule fois ce bipède puant ce sera le dernier jour de sa vie. Je sortis mon couteau et le regarda comme s'il était la réponse à mes problèmes. Je releva ma manche droite et chercha une place pour détruire encore un peu plus mon corps. La lame s'enfonça dans mon bras comme dans du beurre il faut avouer que je la maintenais bien aiguisé.

En voyant mon sang couler, Fenrir gémit et voulut le lécher mais je lui en empêcha. Je laissa mon sang séché, regrettant mon acte. Je finis par m'endormir, le sang et les larmes secs sur ma joue, encore habillé.e, couteau sous l'oreiller.

On me tira les cheveux et me mis de force une verge en bouche. La panique, la peur et le dégout rempli mon âme et j'eu envie de vomir. Je tenta désespérément de me débattre, en vain. J'entendais Fenrir gémir et grogner dans la pièce d'à côté. La panique monta d'un cran et je me trouvais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, paralysé.e par ce qu'il se passait, par ce viol que je vivais

-'tain pour une tarlouze tu suces vach'ment mal !

Gareth. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Entendre sa voix me donna un réveilla de ma paralysie, alors de rage, je lui mordis son engin. Il hurla de douleur mais ne lâcha pas ma chevelure. Fenrir grognait derrière la porte. Je ne pourrais me retirée, il me tenait beaucoup trop fort, et sa main rugueuse et sale commençait à étaler sa sale odeur sur mon visage, avant de se glisser sous mes vêtements pour salir mon dos, avant de revenir à ma tête pour la forcer à faire des mouvements de va et viens. Du bout des doigts, je réussi.e à attraper mon couteau et coupa d'un coup sec mes cheveux qu'il tenait en otage. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire où dire quoi que ce soit, je me releva, appuya sur son pied avant de donner un coup sec sur un des nerfs du torse auxquelles le touché est extrêmement douloureux. Déstabilisé, Gareth tomba en arrière. Je libéra son pied puis m'approcha lentement de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la situation puisse se renverse ainsi, il était totalement affolé. La terreur sur son visage me fit sourire, et plus j'avançais, plus il reculait, toujours par terre. Une fois dos au mur, il pria de ne rien lui faire, en promettant qu'il ne recommencera plus, qu'il ne voulait pas être en conflit avec moi.

-La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte, lui crachais-je au visage en tournant mon couteau dans ma main, et pourtant la fourmi meurt.

J'enfonça le couteau dans sa gorge, le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour voir la lumière s'y éteindre, pour que la dernière image qu'il est de ce monde soit la personne qui lui ai pris la vie. Son sang me giclât au visage et tacha mes vêtements, mais cela m'importais guère. Tout ce qu'il compte c'est qu'il soit mort. C'est la première fois que je tu.e un être humain, et cela me fit plus chaud que froid.

J'ouvris à Fenrir, que Gareth avait enfermé dans la salle de bain, et ce dernier se jeta sur le cadavre de Gareth et lui arracha le bras, avant de venir me voir. Ses yeux me disais qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour me défendre, et les miens le rassurait en lui expliquant que j'allais bien maintenant, que je ne lui en voulais pas.

-C'est quoi tout c'bruit ! Y'en a des qui aimerait dormir, soyez pas étonner quand la police débarquera, s'écria le voisin.

-Stupide humain, ne pus-je retenir.

En moins de deux minutes, j'avais rassemblé.e toute mes affaires dans mon sac et récupéré de l'argent dans la caisse, pour ensuite partir en courant avec Fenrir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le jour levé que l'on arrêta de courir pour se reposer près d'une rivière ou nous bûmes allègrement, épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Fenrir était sur les nerfs et semblait prêt à attaquer tout ce qui pourrait me nuire. Il était là mon seul réconfort, mon ange gardien qui voulait racheter sa faute d'avoir failli à son devoir, d'avoir laissé cet humain abusé de moi, de l'avoir laissé me blesser et m'humilié ainsi. J'avais beau lui dire que c'était derrière nous tout ça, que je ne lui en voulais pas, il sentait ma peur et mon traumatisme.

-C'est pas grave Fenrir, tout va bien, regarde-moi, c'est moi, c'est Léif ! Tout vas bien, je suis là, je suis vivant, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

Mais mes mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre…

J'observa mon reflet dans l'eau. D'énervement et de haine de moi-même, je le frappa, lui reprochant ces cheveux qui m'avait trahi. Mais mon reflet revenait tout le temps, ce reformant à la perfection. Je décida donc de couper mes cheveux court, j'aurais déjà l'aire un peu différent. La perte de mes cheveux me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je ressemble plus à un esclave qu'à un homme libre mais étonnement je me senti plus libre qu'avant, même s'ils me manquaient déjà. Ensuite je me lava mais je n'arriva pas à enlever la sensation de ses mains moite sur mon corps froid.

Quatre heures de marche plus tard, nous arrivions à la frontière. Deux gardes armés la gardèrent, et immédiatement Fenrir grogna.

-Chut, chut, il ne faut pas que l'on nous entende mon ami. D'accord ? Fais ça pour moi, ne grogne pas, chuchotais-je.

J'observa les gardes, essayant de trouver une brèche dans leur système de sécurité dans laquelle Fenrir et moi pourrions-nous faufiler.

-Eh gamin, qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Oh mon dieu c'est du sang que t'as sur ton tee-shirt, s'écria un troisième garde que je n'avais pas remarqué étant donné qu'il était dans mon angle, que le vent est face à moi et que j'étais trop fatigué pour l'avoir entendu arriver.

Il pointa son arme sur moi, et aussitôt Fenrir lui sauta dessus et lui arracha la clavicule. Le garde hurla de douleur, ce qui attira les autres gardiens à notre cachette.

Fenrir était fou de rage, rien ne semblais pouvoir le calmer, pas même moi. Il se jetait comme un animal sauvage sur les stupides créatures qui, même avec leurs armes à feu, n'avaient aucune chance. Ces derniers avaient tout de même tiré, mais ils avaient heureusement manqué leur cible, trop rapide pour eux. Ils étaient tous morts maintenant, tué par un chien nazi et son maitre, tout autant nazi. Je regarda le carnage, sourire aux lèvres, fier de mon ami et admiratif de la facilité que ce dernier avait eu pour leurs hotter la vie.

J'aperçu d'autres gardes courir vers nous. Fenrir était sur le point de les attaqué eux aussi, mais je n'eus qu'a posé ma main sur son museau pour l'en dissuader. Au lieu de cela, nous courrions vers la frontière. Un homme tira et toucha presque mon compagnon. Je compris rapidement que nous n'avons aucune chance de fuite, alors je m'arrêta et, plongeant mon regard dans celui de Fenrir, avant de lui ordonner de fuir il eut un regard perplexe je n'ai pas l'habitude de lui donner des ordres.

-Fuis Fenrir, part ! Je reviendrais te chercher je te le jure ! Cours mon ami, et ne m'oublie pas. Ne te fais pas attrapé, ne te fais pas tuer. Je reviendrais, je te le promets, maintenant cours, lui ordonnais-je.

Ses yeux, soudainement apeurer, restèrent planter dans les miens deux secondes, avant qu'un autre coup de feu résonna au loin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a fuis. Seulement là, je retourna près des cadavres et, avant que les gardes ne m'attrapent, je déguisa les morsures de Fenrir par des blessures infligé par mon couteau.

Lorsque les gardes arrivèrent et je fis ce qu'ils me demandèrent sans me débattre. J'en avais assez, je m'étais assez battu aujourd'hui et quoi que je fasse ou dise, ils ne me laisseront pas partir. J'ai trop vécu en un jour, je suis trop fatigué maintenant, et tout ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est que Fenrir soit libre et que je le rejoigne le plus tôt possible.

Je me retrouva dans une camionnette sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment. On me demanda mon prénom, alors je répondus simplement « Léif Rirnef », en n'ayant qu'une pensé en tête durant tout le voyage : bordel quelle journée de merde. Je ne supportais pas les jurons habituellement, mais quelque exception ne tuait pas.

N'ayant officiellement plus de place en maison de redressement, ils m'emmenèrent au service militaire. On m'amena voir le directeur Nick Fury. Une fois que nous étions seuls dans son bureau, il me dit simplement :

-Tu es ici car tu as tué trois gardes et tu es suspecter d'avoir tué Gareth Limitur après avoir braqué sa supérette. Tu comprends ?

\- Me prenez-vous pour un enfant, _monsieur Fury_ ? _Tu comprends ?_ Evidemment que je comprends, mon cerveau est évolué, comparé à d'autre, crachais-je.

-M. Rirnef, vos actions sont graves et elles ont des conséquences. Néanmoins, sans entrainement connus, vous avez réussi à tués trois gardes armés et entraînés. Nous allons donc vous formez pour être soldat, continua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque peut-être ne l'avait-il pas relevé.

-Il n'en est pas question, je ne suis pas une marionnette, on ne fait pas de moi ce que vous voulez. J'ai un libre arbitre, je ne serais plus un rat de laboratoire, je compte faire de ma vie ce que j'en souhaite et non ce qu'on me dit d'en faire, aboyais-je.

-Si tel était votre souhait, il ne fallait pas tués de garde.

La discussion ce finit ainsi. On m'emmena ensuite me laver et on me donna de nouveau vêtements une chemise kaki à manche courte et un pantalon noir. Je me sentais extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement bras à l'aire, mes cicatrices à la vue de tous, je me sentais comme mis à nu je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. On m'escorta jusqu'au dortoir. Le directeur ouvrit la porte et un des gardes me poussa dans la chambre avant de sortir. Mes affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et, en les ramassant, je m'imaginais lui tranché la gorge.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Léif Rirnef. Il sera votre nouveau colocataire. Il a été trouvé près de la frontière de la Suède. Il a tué les gardes qui gardaient la frontière, alors s'il fait quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, vous este dans l'obligation de me le signalé. Il est dangereux.

Une fois sa tirade finit, il quitta la chambre et je l'entendis la fermer à clef. Un « bordel » m'échappa quand je finis que ramasser mes affaires.

-Vocabulaire, fit un de mes colocataires. J'ignore de qui il s'agit mais je peux assurément dire que je le déteste déjà. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliqué mais en levant la tête, je resta bouche-bée fasse à ceux qui était dans cette pièce.

-Bordel de merde, il faut vraiment que je quitte cet endroit…

En face de moi ce tenait Tony Stark, Bruce Banner et mon idiot de frère Thor. Je paniqua à l'idée qu'il puisse me reconnaître, mais il n'en fit rien. Je l'ignora aussi et partis m'assoir sur mon lit.

-C'est Léif, c'est ça, me demanda l'homme assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Je lui répondis d'un simple mouvement de tête, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler.

-D'accord. Moi c'est Clint. On se racontait des anecdotes sur un thème pour mieux se connaitre, tu veux participer ?

-Non, sans façon, sifflais-je.

-Comme tu voudras. Bon, le premier thème, c'est « poignarder », annonça l'homme qui m'avait demander de faire attention à mon vocabulaire.

-Oh moi, j'ai, s'exclama Thor. Loki avait déposé un faux serpent devant un buisson, parce qu'il sait que j'adore les serpents, et quand je me suis approcher de plus près, Loki a surgit du buisson en criant « Bou c'est moi » avant de me poignarder. On avait huit ans.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire suite à l'énonciation de ce souvenir qui fut un tournant si important dans ma vie. Tout le monde était abasourdi et Thor semblait heureux de l'effet que provoquais son anecdote.

Voilà le chapitre six, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Il a été difficile à écrire alors hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveillai en sursaut au milieu de nuit. J'étais en larmes encore un cauchemar. La réalité n'était pas idéal non plus, j'étais bien enfermé dans une chambre que je partageais avec des humains que je détestais et mon frère, qui ne devait en aucun cas me reconnaître. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à moi avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant, mais je dois tout de même faire attention.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et essuya mes larmes. En songe, j'avais revécu mon agression de la veille, mais je n'avais pas pu me défendre et l'humain avait tué Fenrir. Odin était assis à côté, et il observait la scène, assis sur le corps sans vie de Laufey…

-Fenrir, murmurais-je. Il me manque horriblement…

Je sortis de mes affaires de quoi écrire, puis raconta mon agression et tout ce qui m'étais arrivé depuis mon départ. Les mots ce défilèrent d'eux même sous ma main, et une fois mon récit terminer, je relus tout ce qui mettais arriver. Les problèmes avaient l'air moindre ainsi.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure que le réveil général sonna. Mes compagnon de cellule ce levèrent doucement, Tony jura sur ce réveil trop tôt à son goûts. Nous étions dans l'obligation de nous habillé avec les vêtements offerts par l'armée et aucun d'entre eux n'avait de manche longue. J'avais ce sentiment d'être observé, comme si tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour mes bras. Je me tourna d'un coup et me rendu compte qu'effectivement, le dénommé Clint et Barners me dévisageais.

-Quoi, crachais-je. Il me fallait agir à contre nature, me faire passer pour Léif alors que je me sentais Loki, parler, marcher, agir de façon à ce que Thor, Tony et Bruce ne me reconnaissent pas.

-Rien, je euh… Rien, ce décida enfin Bruce.

-T'as vraiment tué des gens, demanda Clint. La question semblait intéresser tout le monde, alors je me fis une joie de répondre.

-Oui. Le premier était un civil. Je lui ai coupé.e la gorge et je l'ai observé.e mourir, j'ai planté.e mon regard dans le sien jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne, de sorte à ce que la dernière image qu'il aura de ce monde, c'est moi, son assassin. J'ai adoré.e ça… Le second était un garde. Je l'ai désarmé et ai planté mon couteau dans sa clavicule, je l'ai transpercé juste là, expliquais-je calmement en touchant la clavicule de Clint.

-Le second garde…

-C'est bon tu peux t'arrêter là, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir à quel point t'es sociopathe, me coupa Tony. Quoi qu'il en soit, on va devoir passer toute nos journées ensembles durant des longs mois, alors tu vas faire des efforts et garder l'exploit de tes meurtres pour toi. Compris ?

-Es-tu en train de me donner un ordre, _gamin_ ?

-On se calme, monsieur ! Venez mangez plutôt, on va être en retard, ordonna l'homme « vocabulaire ». J'appris plus tard qu'il se nommait Steve.

La journée fut épuisante, je n'avais jamais aimé.e tout ce qui se rapportait au sport et à l'obéissance, mais je garda mes réflexions pour moi. Au bout d'une semaine, je connaissais cette prison par cœur.

Une semaine après mon arrivé, j'eu une surprise à laquelle j'aurais préférée m'abstenir. Bruce reçu une visite, celle de son oncle Thomas. Il passa une soirée dans le dortoir, et à mon habitude j'aurais aimée resté en retrait mais ce dernier ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion.

-Whaou mec, t'es le portrait cracher d'une de mes anciennes employé, Leikn, s'exclama-t-il en passant devant moi. Je me retiens de rougir avec difficulté, mais Thor fut celui qui me sauva de mon malaise.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai pas d'sœur hein, elle a dû te raconter n'importe quoi, cette Leikn !

Ah, si tu savais mon frère, si tu savais…

-Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout… Elle ressemblait plutôt à lui, dit-il en me pointant du doigt, mais avec des cheveux long en queue de cheval, sans barbe et vraiment très très mignonne…

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une fille, crachais-je comme une insulte, bien que j'avais bien pris le compliment.

-Euh… C'est pas c'que je dis…

-J'espère mieux, sifflais-je.

Je m'en voulais d'être désagréable avec lui ainsi, je l'appréciais, mais il ne pouvait révéler qui j'étais réellement.

-Excuse-le, il s'appelle Léif et c'est vraiment un connard, dit mon frère.

-Vocabulaire, soupira Steve.

Une fois le départ de Thomas, je discuta un peu avec Bucky, histoire de faire connaissance et tout.

-T'en penses quoi toi, de ce Léif ?

-J'en sais trop rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il se donne un air méchant mais il en reste un connard… Et toi ?

-J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression de l'connaitre, tu vois, c'est trop bizarre.

-Oh crois-moi je n'oublierais pas un visage autant dégueulasse que l'tiens, cracha-t-il de l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi, Léif ? Pourquoi tu m'parles jamais sauf pour m'insulté comme ça, m'énervais-je.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, _Thor_ , mais plutôt un problème avec chacun d'entre vous ! Et je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, quoi, t'es trop lâche pour me dire les choses en face, peut-être ? Et que comptes-tu faire, allé te plaindre auprès de ton papa comme lorsque tu avais cinq ans, c'est ça !?

Wow, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là… C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom mais cela sonnait plus comme une insulte qu'autre chose. Et la manière qu'il a de parler de ma relation avec papa et tout… Une impression de déjà-vu…

-T'es sûr qu'on se connait pas ?

-Plutôt, oui, cracha-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi t'es autant insupportable et que t'essaye même pas de t'intégrer, demanda simplement Bruce. Léif le regarda comme s'il était sur le point de le tuer, et de ce simple regard, Bruce fit quelque pas en arrière.

-C'est bien c'que j'pensais, fit Léif.

Je l'ai vu.e, dans ses yeux, je l'ai su.e. Bruce m'a reconnu. Je vois bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais s'il disait quoi que ce soit, s'en serai fini de moi.

-Attends… Mais oui c'est ça, tu es…

Je le plaqua au mur, lui mis une main sur la bouche et mon couteau sous la gorge.

-Bonjour Bruce. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit, sur qui je suis réellement, je te tuerais, toi, ton oncle et chaque personne que tu aimes, même si cela inclue mon frère. Et je ferais tous cela, mon cher, devant tes yeux. Tu sais bien que j'en suis capable. J'ai déjà tué.e, et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, l'aire paniqué. Je lui souris et lui fit une petite entaille au cou, histoire qu'il soit sûr que je ne mente pas.

-Bien. Qu'es c'que vous regardez, vous, lançais-je au reste de la chambre qui avait observé, bouche-bée, la scène.

Personne ne répondit rien, alors mon sourire s'agrandit. Je m'éloigna de Bruce, mais ce dernier attrapa ma main et m'attira vers lui.

-Attends, juste une question, fit-il tout haut avant de continuer, en murmurant, pourquoi tu te fais appeler Léif ? A cause de Thor ?

Je le toisa, me libéra de son emprise, avant de répondre, sur le même ton que cela ne le regardais pas. Je retourna sur mon lit, et écrit de nouveau. Je tenta une esquisse de dessin de Fenrir, mais le dessin n'a jamais été mon fort, alors j'abandonna vite, et fit mine de dormir, me concentrant plus sur ce que disais les amis de mon frère que sur ma recherche de sommeil.

-Il t'a dit quoi, demanda « discrètement » Steve.

-Euh, rien d'important, mentis le scientifique. Je souris suite son obéissance. Ce peuple est bien fait pour servir…

-Il me met vraiment mal à l'aise, le nouveau, avoua Thor.

-Puis il lui est arrivé quoi, à ses bras, s'exclama Tony.

La voilà. La voilà, la question de ce qui ne connaisse rien de la douleur d'être soit, de ceux qui ignore tous des souffrances de la vie, tout du supplice de la dépression. Je caressa du bout de mon pouce gauche, comme à mon habitude, mes dernières cicatrices encore de croûte de sang cela m'apporte un peu de réconfort. Un soupir, une pensée : Je les déteste. Je les déteste car ils ne savent pas.

-Rien, Tony, il ne lui est rien arrivé… Il s'est fait ça tout seul, expliqua doucement Clint, comme s'il parlait à un bambin.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, c'est stupide, faut vraiment être con pour faire ça, s'exclama Thor. Bien que je fusse dos à la scène, je sentais leurs regards, leurs jugements, et la remarque de Thor me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. J'ai toujours voulu.e qu'il soit fier de moi, mais non, il me trouvait _stupide_ et _con_. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de m'infliger d'autre marque, mais c'est une action tellement intime que je ne le faisais devant personne si ce n'est Fenrir. Fenrir… Qu'es ce qu'il me manque, jamais je n'avais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps…

Le chapitre 7 est là! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, laissez des reviews! C'est important les reveiws^^


	8. Chapter 8

Au bout de deux semaines, j'avais déjà un plan d'évasion. J'avais remarqué.e assez rapidement que tous les vendredis, c'était toujours le même facteur qui venait déposer le courrier. Il arrivait toujours à 9h45 et repartait à 9h50. J'avais donc cinq minutes pour agir. Il passait ces cinq minutes à parler avec le général Coulson. Pour que mon plan fonctionne, il me fallait un allié. Et je savais exactement qui choisir.

-Attends, quoi ? Tu me demande de faire quoi, exactement, s'exclama doucement Bruce pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur nous.

-De fausser une crise vendredi à 9h45, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, m'énervais-je.

-Mais Lo…

-Chut, Bruce, le coupais-je.

-Léif, ce reprit-il, pourquoi faire ? J'y gagne quoi, moi, à faire ça ?

-Tu verras, je te promets que tu y seras tout autant gagnant que moi…

-Mais qu'es ce que j'en sais, je vais pas faire un marché avec toi sans savoir pourquoi ni qu'es ce que j'y gagne !

-Bon, d'accord… Qu'es ce que tu veux, soufflais-je pour maintenir mon calme.

-Euh, je sais pas moi, j'y ai pas encore réfléchit…

-Réfléchit plus rapidement, Bruce, et dit moi quand tu sauras.

Je soupira un bon coup en passant une main dans mes cheveux, bien trop court et mal coupé à mon goût, mais qui doucement repoussais. Si Bruce ne m'aidait pas, il allait me falloir un nouveau plan, bien que j'affectionne particulièrement celui-là. Ayant déjà été témoin des crises de colère et de stress de Bruce, je savais que s'il en faisait une, chaque personne présent dans la pièce ce précipiterais vers lui pour l'aider. Je n'aurais plus qu'à enlever le facteur, lui volé ces vêtements, remplacer ses lettres par mes affaires, l'enfermer dans un placard et partir.

C'est le soir, alors que tout le monde dormais et que je tournais dans mes idées noire que Bruce ce décida de me révéler ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Je veux que tu dises à Thor qui tu es réellement, me dit-il simplement.

-Idée intéressante. Mais j'ai mieux. Pourquoi ne te contenterais-tu pas d'obéir aux ordres que je te donne, stupide créature, hurlais-je en le lançant par terre. Bruce se retrouva allonger à même le sol, et je posa mon pied au niveau de ses poumons, exerçant une pression qui le laissait à peine respirer. Les autres mortels étaient maintenant réveiller et voulurent s'interposé entre nous, mais malheureusement pour eux, je reconnu.e le pas de Thor s'approchant de moi, alors, sans un regard en arrière, je lançai mon couteau en sa direction qui lui frôla le visage –j'ai toujours aimé.e et été doué.e au lancer de couteau.

-Encore un pas et votre ami ne reverra jamais l'aube, menaçais-je. Et cela compte aussi pour vous, enfants de Brooklyn, rajoutais-je en les sentant s'approcher grâce à mouvement de l'air que leurs mouvements provoquaient.

-Comment tu fais pour voir derrière toi, me demanda Tony.

-Je suis terriblement intelligent Stark, et d'ailleurs votre tentative de diversion n'a guère fonctionner alors ce cher Clint va immédiatement reposer cette flèche sous son oreille, enfin seulement s'il tient à monsieur Banner.

Personne ne bougea. Clint avait encore sa main sous son oreiller, alors j'exerça une plus grande pression sur les poumons de Banner et ce dernier ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, supplia ses amis de faire ce que je leur disais. Sans relâcher la pression, je repris calmement :

-Bien. Maintenant vous allez tous retournez sagement dans votre lit et ne jamais mentionnez cet évènement, enfin seulement si vous tenez à la vie des êtres qui vous son proche. Alors dit moi, Bruce, avons-nous un accord ?

-Ou… Oui Léif.

-Excellent, disais-je en lui marchant littéralement dessus pour retourner dans mon lit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. J'entendis un « il est taré ce gars », et décida de répondre à l'affirmatif. L'humain ne semblait pas avoir pensé à l'éventualité que je l'entende m'insulter.

La nuit de jeudi à vendredi, je ne ferma l'œil de la nuit. Une fois tout le monde endormis, je sortie de mon lit et traversa la chambre pour me rendre au niveau de lit de mon frère. Il avait les sourcils froncé et un filet de bave lui coulait de ses lèvres endormis. Il semblait en plein cauchemar, profondément endormit.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, très cher frère… Mais nos routes vont à nouveau ce séparée, sans que jamais tu n'apprennes qu'elles se sont un jour croisées. Crois-moi c'est mieux ainsi. Tu n'aimerais pas ce que je suis devenue, Thor, tu n'aimerais pas ce que j'ai vécue, toi qui tenais vainement à me protéger du monde. Un jour peut-être nous nous reverrons, mais il faut d'abords que je retrouve Fenrir…. Je suis rassurée de te voir heureux ici, tu sais les rares moments où nous deux nous étions heureux, ensemble, et rions sur les choses futiles de la vie, ces moment-là me manque. Mais nous sommes trop différent, mon frère, nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, et cela à mon plus grand regret.

Thor s'agita dans son sommeil et murmura un « Loki… ». Une larme solitaire glissa sur ma joue droite, alors je passa mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux blond et long qu'il aime tant.

-Je suis là mon frère, tout vas bien, je suis là… Et demain, à ton réveil, je serais là aussi, mais je ne serais plus ta sœur, non, je serais juste le «stupide » nouveau que tu hais tant… Mais n'oublie pas, mon frère, que s'il y a bien une chose qui me manque de ma vie d'avant, c'est bien toi, Thor…

Décidemment, je détestais les au revoir. Thor semblait à présent apaisé, alors je retourna dans mon lit et essuya mes larmes. Les sentiments, qu'es ce que je pouvais haïr ça…

Comme d'habitude, je fus la première réveillée. Je prépara mes affaires, ravie que ce soit mon dernier jour dans cette prison, mon dernier jour avec mes bras découverts.

-Tony… J'ai rêvé de Loki, marmonna mon frère. Suite à cette révélation, je fus paralysée durant son récit, et mon cœur glaça mon être comme l'hiver le plus rude.

-Il était là, il était vivant, il me disait que tout allais bien ce passer…. Mais il est mort, dans mon rêve, s'effondra-t-il d'une voix tout autant tremblante que son corps. Tony le pris dans ses bras et le rassura, lui disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il était sûr que j'allais bien, que je n'étais pas mort. Effectivement, je ne suis pas morte, et je suis là, et j'assiste à la scène, impuissante, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bruce.

-Tu n'en sais rien Tony, personne n'en sais rien !

Voir Thor dans cet état me fit sentir tellement mal, impuissante et jalouse de la position de Tony –c'est normalement à moi que reviens le rôle de réconforter mon frère- que je failli verser une larme. Pour me changer les idées, je me retourna vers Bruce pour voir où lui en était.

-Es-tu prêt ?

-Ah car maintenant j'ai le choix ?

-Non, vraiment pas, souris-je.

-C'est bien ce que j'pensais, soupira-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et murmura doucement à mon oreille un « je n'ai pas bien dormis cette nuit non plus… Leikn ».

-Que… Que… Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment tu m'as appelée, bégayais-je, déstabilisée et totalement paniquée par ce retournement de situation que je n'avais vue venir.

-C'est bien pour ça, hein, que tu te caches comme ça !?

La situation m'échappait totalement, et les idioties qu'il hurlait sur les toits intéressaient fortement ses amis, et cela, je ne peux le permettre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finis-je par me reprendre, mais mon habituelle voix froide et menaçante n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Non, mes menaces, je le sais maintenant, le laisserait éternellement de marbre. Je n'ai plus d'influence sur lui et il connait mon plus grand secret, il sait que je suis une femme. Devant mon air faussement sûre de moi, Bruce sourit.

-Oh je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, _Léif_.

-A ta place je retiendrais ma langue, mortel… Pense à ta sœur. N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour mourir ?

Là j'avais son attention, là était sa corde sensible, alors je joua dessus pour que lui ne joue pas avec la mienne, pour que Thor ne sache pas qui je suis.

-Tu apprécierais la revoir, n'es ce pas ? Si tu veux, je peux faire ça. Je peux te l'envoyé… En morceau. D'abord son pied droit, puis après une oreille. Et les doigts de chaque mains, un par un, tu les recevras. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne mourra pas, pas avant que te reçoives sa tête en tout cas. Mais le supplice ne s'arrêtera pas là, cela serait trop simple. Je passerais ensuite à tes parents… Puis tes cousins… Ton oncle Thomas… Les amis de tes amis, puis tes amis ensuite. Ceux du passée, ceux du présent, puis ceux du futur. Cela fait beaucoup de sang que tu verseras, et tout cela pour quoi ? Hein, dis le moi, pourquoi ? Car tu te crois intelligent alors que tu n'es qu'une vermine, car tu ne sais tenir ta langue et aime rependre des rumeurs erroné. Tu ne sais ni qui je suis, ni ce que j'ai vécue, tu ne sais rien de l'enfer mais si tu y tiens je pourrais t'en donnais un avant-gout si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon… Je suis désolé je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, mes excuses… Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, mon imagination m'a jouer des tours, trouva t-il en excuse, tout tremblant.

Un chapitre 8 qui a mis du temps a venir, désolé pour ça^^


	9. Chapter 9

Absolument rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Absolument RIEN. L'hiver approchant à grand pas et la neige recouvrant la terre, le facteur avait été retardé, donc Bruce et moi étions en avance et nous étions dans l'obligation de retourner à nos postes. Il ne passa que dans l'après-midi, et par chance je passais par-là, mais seule. Malheureusement, le facteur s'avérait être une factrice car ce dernier est malade. J'aurais tout de même bien volontiers exécutée mon plan, mais mon presque 1m90 ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout que cette factrice devait bien faire trente centimètre de moins que moi. Je ne fis donc même pas de tentative et fus d'humeur massacrante le reste de la journée. J'entends par là plus que ce que je le suis habituellement.

Le pire, ce fut le soir, dans la cellule avec mes chers camarades prisonniers. Ils étaient bruyant, heureux et ce comportaient comme de véritable enfant. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de charrié Clint avec une certaine Natacha, qui de ce que j'avais crue comprendre, est son amante.

-Dites-moi mes chers, commençais-je doucement, cela vous arrivent-ils d'être moins bruyant, finissais-je en hurlant.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés de terreur et personne n'osa parler. On aurait entendu une mouche volé mais il s'avère que ces insectes sont plus intelligents que les singes nus, ils savent qu'il n'est pas sage de m'importunée ce soir.

-Mais c'est ça, s'écria Thor, tu parles comme mon frère, Loki ! J'me disais aussi que tu m'disais quelque chose…

Avec difficulté, je ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, aucune globule rouge ne vint couvrir mes joues, mon cœur gelé n'accéléra pas sa cadence et mes poils ne s'hérissèrent pas.

-Ravie de savoir que tu as un frère éduqué, il en faut bien un pour relever ton niveau, crachais-je. J'aurais honte d'être ton frère, rajoutais-je à contrecœur.

-Wow wow wow wow, Thor. Wow. On se calme, raconte pas n'importe quoi, Léif a rien à voir avec Loki, ils sont totalement deux personnes différentes, totalement différentes, et ils n'ont rien en commun, j'veux dire… euh… Loki parle même pas comme ça… ?

La vitesse du débit de Banner et son maintint de ma couverture prouvait bien de son obéissance. Et même s'il le faisait pour protégé sa sœur, qu'il prenne ma défense me surpris. Personne avant ne l'avait fait, pas même Thor.

-T'es sûr ? J'ai vraiment l'souvenir de Loki qui parle comme s'il était supérieur et tout…

-Ouais c'est comme ça que parle les cons, expliqua Tony.

-J'te demande pardon, m'exclamais-je, mais je fus royalement ignorée, ce qui aurait dû m'énervée d'autant plus, mais les raisons qui poussa Tony à m'ignorer m'apaisât plus qu'autre chose. « Un peu d'respect, c'est de mon frère que tu parles là ». Il s'en suivit d'un silence pas pesant, mais plutôt admiratif. Tony avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Bucky, Steve et Clint s'échangèrent un regard perplexe eux qui ne me connaisse pas réellement, j'imagine qu'ils avaient tout de même entendu parler de moi et possiblement plus en mal que l'en bien.

-Je cerne mal ton frère, admit finalement Bucky.

Tony allait répliquer une idiotie mais la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et des soldats armé pour masqué leur incompétence firent leur apparition, suivit du directeur Fury et du général Coulson qui ne semblaient pas de bien meilleur humeur que moi.

-Monsieur Léif Rirnef vous estes priez de venir avec nous on nous a signalé des comportements dangereux et menaçant que vous auriez eus avec vos camarades.

Steven Rogers, l'enfant de Brooklyn. Il en était le responsable, sans aucun doute. Il regardait la scène en souriant alors que les autres semblaient étonné –sauf Bruce, lui était totalement paniqué à l'idée que je puisse pensée qu'il était responsable.

-Entendu, souriais-je en ramassant mes affaires –j'avais bien remarquée que mon sourire était, dans certaine situation, bien plus inquiétant qu'une menace. Alors, toujours avec mon sourire, je me retourna vers les autres prisonniers et, en guise d'au revoir, je les salua d'un « Au revoir mes chers, j'espère que nos routes ce recroiserons rapidement. Saluez vos familles de ma part. Vous me manquerez. Prenez soin de ce que vous aimez. Au revoir Bruce, au revoir… Bucky ».

Maintenant ils paniquèrent tous, Steve avait brusquement l'air moins fier de lui maintenant qu'il pensait que je prenais Bruce et Bucky comme responsable de cette trahison. Fière de moi, je sortie en souriant, entouré de six soldats armé et près à tirer à tout instant –me rappelant avec nostalgie la dernière fois que j'ai vue Fenrir qui était dans le même état- qui suivaient aveuglement le directeur et général.

On m'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Fury. Je suivis Fury et Coulson dans la pièce tendit qu'ils me regardèrent comme s'il n'y avait pire humain que moi sur cette terre.

-Monsieur Rirnef, commença Fury, avez-vous à plusieurs reprise menacer de mort les proches de vos camarades, et principalement Banner ?

-Oui tout-à-fait, j'ai fait cela et bien pire encore, répondis-je en rigolant, fière de moi, ce qui déstabilisa mes interlocuteurs.

-Comme, voulu savoir Coulson.

-Quel intérêt ai-je de vous révéler cela ?

-De vous éviter le pire, répondit Coulson comme si cela était une évidence.

-Je connais déjà le pire, messieurs, et il ne me fait pas peur, leur expliquais-je en revivant les moments les plus sombre de mon existence.

-Pas notre pire, repris le général.

-Les enchères s'arrêtent ici général. Monsieur Rirnef, les menaces que vous avez formulez vis-à-vis de vos camarades sont grave mais nous en reviendrons ultérieurement. Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que l'on vous a amené ici.

-Vous piquez ma curiosité, qu'elles en sont les raisons demandais-je.

-Après quelque recherche, il s'avère qu'il n'y a aucune personne répondant au nom de Léif Rirnef en Norvège. Comment pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ? Qui este vous réellement ?

Voilà une question à laquelle je ne savais répondre. J'en fu.e d'autant plus pérturbé.e qu'en même temps que l'on me posa cette dites question, je n'étais plus Leikn mais Lorth. Homme et femme. Ma posture changea, ma voix aussi. Je paniquai un peu car la dernière fois que je m'étais senti.e Lorth, les choses avaient mal finit…

-Alors, insista le directeur.

-De, le questionnais-je, ayant oublié.e sa question.

-Qui este vous ?

-Pas norvégien. S'il n'y a aucun Léif Rirnef en Norvège, c'est parce que je ne suis pas norvégien. N'est-ce pas évident, provoquais-je.

Vu leur tête, non, cela n'était pas du tout évident. Je souris légèrement, fier.e de l'effet de ma révélation.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir évoqué ce fait plus tôt ? D'où viens-tu, Léif ?

-Je viens de Jötunheimr, en Allemagne. Enfant de Laufey. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler…

Alors que je leur révélait ces informations, tout-à-fait véridique, je regarda alternativement Fury et Coulson dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire qui les rendit d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise. Une tension incroyable pesait maintenant dans l'air.

-Cela explique énormément, finit par dire le directeur.

-En effet, enchérit Coulson.

Ils me regardèrent avec peur, et _j'adorais_ cela. J'adore lorsque les humains me craignent, cela me fait sentir tellement puissant et libre…

-Cela change la donne, nous sommes bien embêtés…

-Pourquoi cela, voulus-je savoir.

-Vous allez être jugé par la loi allemande et non norvégienne, mais de vous avoir retenu ici contre votre gré ne va pas joué en notre faveur, réfléchis à haute voix le directeur. Je vis ici ma chance de tiré sur les bonnes cordes pour me sortir de là.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'un compromis pourrait s'imposer. Je propose que vous me laissiez partir en oubliant mes charges et je ne porterais pas plainte contre vous.

-Léif vous avez tué des soldats et este suspecté d'avoir tué un civil. Votre chantage ne suffira pas pour vous en sortir tranquillement de meurtre.

-Mais voyez-vous, je connais la loi. Une personne majeure ayant tué des soldats ne devrait pas faire un service militaire, mais bien allé en prison. Or vous comptiez exploiter mes capacité.es supérieur, faire de moi votre jouet, votre marionnette au lieu d'obéir à la loi. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très autorisé, annonçais-je en me grattant la barbe je devrais vraiment la rasé.

Les deux norvégiens échangèrent un regard, et, d'un accord muet commun, Fury claqua des doigts et ses soldats firent leurs apparitions.

-Nous allons être dans l'obligation de réfléchir à votre proposition, voire d'en trouver une autre. En attendant, vous patienterez dans une chambre à part. Vous este une réelle menace.

-Et vous m'en voyez ravie.

Les soldats me bandèrent les yeux et quelque temps plus tard je me retrouva seul.e dans une pièce de 2m² qui ne comportais qu'une chaise, sur laquelle je m'assis, confiant.e des événements à venir. Si l'avenir m'était ne serais ce qu'un peu souriant, bientôt je reverrais Fenrir. Et cela est tout ce qui importe.

Je suis désolé de pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, puis y'a eu les révisions du bac et parcoursup et tout, bref un grosse galère^^

Je peux pas promettre de poster plus régulièrement ni rien, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A peine une heure après le départ de Léif, Coulson arriva dans la chambre et nous annonça qu'il allait devoir nous faire passez des interrogatoires sur Léif. Je passai en premier, j'ai donc dû suivre Coulson dans une salle qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment où j'étais jamais allé.

-M. Odinson, depuis quand connaissez-vous Léif Rirnef ?

-Euh, bah, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici en fait, je le connaissais pas avant.

-Très bien… Et que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ? Les détails ont de l'importance, gardez ça à l'esprit.

-Pas grand-chose. Honnêtement, il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé… Il parlait pas à grand monde pour être honnête, sauf à Bruce. Il est violent avec Bruce. Je crois qu'il m'aime pas… Qu'il aime personne. Il est violent et méchant. Et à ce qu'il parait, ses cicatrices sur le bras, c'est lui seul qu'il s'est fait ça…

-Mais encore ?

-Eh bien… Il est vraiment pas cool. Il a tué des gars et nous a raconter ça en détail… Pour égorgé un civil seulement pour le voir mourir, faut vraiment être pas bien mentalement parlant… Oh, et il aime pas qu'on parle de lui dans son dos, affirmais-je, me souvenant de ma discussion avec Bucky à son sujet.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Enfin, y'a un autre truc mais c'est vraiment sans importance… Enfin, c'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Une idée de où ?

-Non, désolé…

On s'arrêta là. Coulson me remercia et me dit que si autre chose me revenait je devais pas hésité à aller lui dire.

-Léif ? J'l'aime pas. C'est un vrai sociopathe. Il est discret, il écrit le soir. Quand il rentre dans une pièce il met tout le monde mal à l'aise et il en est fier. Il est violent, et s'en prend beaucoup à Bruce. Je le connais pas plus que ça, moi… Il se dit terriblement intelligent et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il voit derrière lui. Mais si vous voulez connaitre des trucs sur lui, vous devriez mieux demander à Bruce. C'est lui qui le connait le mieux.

-Merci monsieur Stark.

* * *

-Je ne le connais pas du tout. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, et il ne m'avait jamais parler avant que vous l'emmeniez. J'peux rien vous apprendre sur lui colonel. Si vous voulez des informations, demandées à Bruce.

-Merci soldat Rogers.

* * *

-Ouais Léif, j'ai essayé de lui parler quand il est arrivé, mais il n'avait pas trop l'air de vouloir parler… Après je lui ai demandé si c'est vrai qu'il a tué des gens alors il a voulu décrire les meurtres… Ce gars est totalement taré, en plus il a été agressive envers Bruce.

-Si autre chose vous viens merci de nous le dire, monsieur Barton.

* * *

-C'est une vipère, ce gars… Il est venimeux, vaut mieux pas s'approcher de lui j'vous l'dit moi. C'est un vrai serpent, et une fois qu'il vous tiens il ne vous lâche pas. C'est un enculé, tout simplement

Je dévisagea le soldat Barnes, car son vocabulaire n'était pas adapter mais il ne semblait pas mal-à-l'aise par cela. J'eus un demi-sourire avant de le remercier et lui demander d'aller me chercher le soldat Banner. Il hocha la tête et quitta la salle.

Seul ce James, aka Bucky Banner ne m'avait pas parler de l'espèce de relation étrange que partageait les soldats Léif et Bruce. Cette histoire me semblait bien plus complexe que prévu…

Le futur scientifique arriva tremblant et plein de sueur.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, lui invitais-je. Je lui tendit un verre d'eau, et il me remercia tout en fuyant mon regard. Il paniquait et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

Les seuls informations que je pus tiré de lui fut qu'il était hautement terrifier par ce personnage, qu'il pensait sa famille et ses amis en danger et que jamais Léif ne le lui pardonnerait. J'eus cru comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient avant le service mais lorsque je lui demanda de me confirmer ce fait, il le nia totalement, en me regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Il semblait totalement perdu, dans cet état il n'y a rien d'autre que je peux tirer de lui. J'allais l'inviter à sortir mais cette idée le paniqua et lui fit déclencher une de ses crises de colère dont il avait la réputation. Il ne répétait qu'en boucle cette simple question : « Où est Léif, qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? ». Sa complainte était insupportable car dans ses gémissements je ressentais la peur, la haine mais aussi comme une minuscule marque d'inquiétude, non pas pour Léif, mais pour les membres de sa famille. Pour ses amis. Pour chaque personne à qui il tient. Je n'ai guère besoin de plus d'information sur ce personnage pour ma décision.

Une fois le soldat Banner dans une situation plus stable, je me rendis faire mon rapport au directeur Fury.

-Ses colocataires le disent violent et dangereux, bien plus que nous l'imaginions. Il s'est montré violent particulièrement envers Bruce Banner, et je pense que nous ne pouvons faire le choix égoïste mais bien tentant de céder à son chantage. Cet homme ne peut être lâché en liberté, et il ne faut pas oublier ses origines fils de Laufey. Certes il ne l'a que très peu connu, mais nous ne savons dans quelle mentalité, enfant, il a été élevé. Il est une menace et je pense, directeur, sauf votre respect, que le garder à nos côté comme nous l'avons fait n'a qu'aggraver son cas.

Je patientais, gêné, pour une réaction de mon supérieur. Contre tout attentes, ce dernier se contenta d'opiner avant de m'expliquer qu'il pensait la même chose que moi mais qu'il voulait que s'assurer avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Alors, déterminer et d'un pas sûr, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce où patiemment attendais M. Rirnef.

-Monsieur Coulson, n'y avait-il pas un garde devant la porte, me questionna le directeur.

-Eh bien, fis-je, observant l'absence de garde, il y a bien eu un garde, mais apparemment il n'y en a plus.

Cela n'inspirait rien de bon. La porte était fermée à clef, donc théoriquement notre allemand devrait encore se trouver à l'intérieur. Directeur Fury ouvrit la clef grâce à son double, et ce que nous vîmes nous rassura en rien.

Le garde, menotté, bâillonné et portant seulement un sous-vêtement, était seul dans la pièce. Le directeur lui dégagea la bouche et ce dernier, enfin libre, nous expliqua ce qui c'était passer :

-Je suis désolé directeur, mais le prisonnier m'a échapper. Il s'est mis à crier et à se dire en danger de mort. Il a crié à la mort pendant 5-10 minutes, puis j'ai entendu un écroulement puis plus rien. Je l'ai appeler, je lui ai demander s'il allait bien, mais il n'a pas répondu. Alors, je me souviens très bien, alors j'ai ouvert la porte, mais je ne le voyais pas. J'ai fait quelque pas pour mieux voir, et là… Et là, il a fermé la porte –il se cachait derrière-, m'a regarder en souriant et à dit « surprise », puis m'a frapper d'un coup avec le manche de sa dague et je me suis évanouie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais là, seul….

-C'était il y a combien de temps, voulus-je savoir.

-Je me suis réveillé… Il y a une demi-heure.

Je sortis et déclencha l'alarme. Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute la base, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. Léif Rirnef était déjà loin.

* * *

Au loin, l'alarme résonna. J'inspira un grand coup, goutant l'odeur de la liberté, de l'hiver norvégien, de ma future retrouvaille avec Fenrir. Je m'enfonça dans les bois, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle chemin prendre mais en ayant vraiment assez de l'espèce humaine.

Une fois le son de l'alarme hors de porter, je m'adossa dans la neige, dos à un arbre. Il fait froid, mais ce n'est pas un froid dérangeant donc il m'était bien supportable. Enfin libre, enfin des manches longue, enfin loin de mon frère et de ses stupides amis. Dans un soupir, je ferma les yeux et revit Gareth. Je me fis la réflexion que je n'aurais dû le tuer. Vivant, il aurait pu d'avantage souffrir et j'aurais d'avantage pu exprimer ma colère et mon humiliation. Mais il était neveu de Edien, et je n'avais envie que ce dernier souffre inutilement. Finalement, avoir tué Gareth était une bonne chose maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à trouver sa tombe et humilier sa mémoire. Je sais très bien que jamais ce bipède n'aurais pu accéder au Valhalla, festoyé avec les Valkyrie et Le Père De Toute Chose. L'idée me vint que peut-être ce bipède ne croyais pas au Valhalla, et cela me fit rire. Qu'importe ses croyances, jamais il n'atteindrait son Paradis.

Je sortie mon poignard et l'aiguisa. Une fois fini, je rasai ma barbe grâce à un morceau de glace qui me servit de miroir, puis me mis en route pour retrouver Fenrir.

* * *

Hola! Voici -enfin- la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!


	11. Chapter 11

Dans les bras de sa femme, Odin posa un nouveau-né gelé. Il lui expliqua qu'il était le fils de Laufey, qu'il était né nazi et que donc Odin l'avait récupéré pour vérifier si le nazisme n'était pas, comme on pouvait parfois l'entendre, héréditaire.

Frigga ne voyait en cet enfant l'ennemi, mais bien un nouveau fils. Elle le berça pour l'aider à s'endormir lorsque l'enfant ce mis à pleurer, tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

-Rappelle-toi qu'il n'est pas ton fils.

-Mais je vais l'élever comme tels, sourit-elle.

Assez rapidement la question de comment nommé l'enfant se posa. Frigga, voulant rester dans la tradition des dieux vikings, proposa Bladr, frère de Thor et dieu de la lumière, de la beauté et de la jeunesse.

-Appelons-le plutôt Loki, la discorde, de nature traitresse et jalouse, railla Odin.

Bien que Frigga soit totalement contre, ce fut ainsi que l'enfant fut nommé. Loki était aussi un dieu très malin.

Thor fut tout de suite très attaché à son petit frère, au plus grand désespoir d'Odin. Plus d'une fois, Frigga dû se disputer pour que les deux enfants qu'elle considérait comme les siens puissent jouer ensemble. Odin lui rappelais constamment que Loki n'était pas son enfant, parfois même devant les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre le sens des paroles de son « père ».

Lorsque les enfants Odinson avaient trois et quatre ans, leur mère commença à leur lire des histoires le soir, principalement des contes et légendes viking. Elle avait pris l'initiative de remplacer dans ses derniers le nom de Loki par Lorth, pour que son second fils ne soit pas triste de son prénom. Mais une nuit de ses quatre ans, Frigga fut réveillé par les pleurs discrets de son enfant adopté. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit Loki, le livre des contes en main, en pleurs. « Pourquoi, pourquoi tu nous mens maman ? Le dieu du mal, s'est pas Lorth qu'il s'appelle, c'est Loki… Comme moi… Pourquoi je m'appelle Loki maman ? ». Certes Loki avait toujours été plus malin que Thor, il avait appris à parler et à marcher avant ce dernier, mais jamais Frigga ne l'aurait cru capable de lire. Et la voix brisé de son second fils, de celui qu'elle aimait le plus –au plus grand damne de son mari-, la fit éclater en larme. Elle prit son enfant dans ces bras, le berça doucement en lui expliquant des mensonges, comme quoi Loki avait toujours été son dieu préféré, qu'il était très intelligent et que s'il faisait toute ces bêtises, c'est car il voulait prouver aux autre dieux ce qu'il était capable de faire. Elle finit par lui dire que lui, son fils, n'avait rien à voir avec le dieu en question, et jamais ils n'en reparlèrent. Ce que Frigga ignorait c'est que Loki n'avait pas cru les mensonges de sa mère il venait d'apprendre que les adultes aussi mentent parfois, et que donc on ne peut leur faire confiance.

Des deux enfants, Loki était le plus intellectuel. Dès qu'il sut lire il ne fit presque que cela, et il n'y avait bien que son frère qui était capable parfois de le faire quitter ces livres pour aller jouer dehors. Thor était plus sportif, il adorait aller courir dehors sous la pluie lorsque le tonnerre grondait et il n'était capable de ce tenir assis sur une chaise sans bouger plus de quinze minutes.

La première fois que Odin fut fier de Loki, c'est lorsque ce dernier se montra réellement violent, prouvant au père de son frère qu'il avait raison de craindre l'enfant. Loki avait huit ans à l'époque, et il poignarda son frère dans le ventre. Thor resta quelque jour à l'hôpital mais il s'en sortis. Frigga n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui c'était arriver, son fils adopter, le petit enfant qu'il faut aimé et protégé plus que n'importe qui, l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus avait tenté de tuer. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, Loki lui répondu qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer son frère, juste lui montrer qu'a cette endroit précis il n'y a pas d'organe vital, et qu'en plus Thor l'embêtait. Il n'y avait aucun regret ni remord en lui, il était totalement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. L'enfant de Laufey fut envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant quelque semaine, où on le diagnostiqua précoce, un manque total d'empathie. A son retour, l'enfant avait le crâne rasé et la tête basse. Il s'est grandement isolé et ne parlait plus qu'à sa mère par quelque onomatopée. Il mit plusieurs mois à ce réadapter à la vie en société, mais il ne fut jamais plus comme avant il était toujours triste et jamais ne parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu, ce mis à porter exclusivement des manches longue, il s'éloigna de Thor malgré les tentatives de ce dernier pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui. Frigga avait l'impression de n'avoir plus que l'ombre de son fils, et lorsqu'elle en parlait à Odin, ce dernier avouait n'avoir rien remarqué, même quand Loki fit sa première tentative de suicide.

L'année suivante, alors que les enfants avaient respectivement dix et neuf ans, Odin appris l'existence d'une portée de chiots ayant subi des expériences nazi. Seul un d'entre eux, noir avec une oreille tombante, avait survécu. Ayant une jambe casser à ce moment-là, il ne put se déplacer et donc l'armé amena le chiot chez lui pour voir ce qu'il devait en faire. Le chiot était agressive alors Odin décida de l'abattre. Alors qu'un soldat s'approchait du jeune chien, un couteau à la main, Loki entra dans la pièce. En voyant le jeune garçon rentrer, le chiot couru vers lui et lui sauta dessus, très heureux. Le visage de Loki, habituellement sombre et triste, s'illumina. Il prit le chien dans ses bras et l'enlaça, pendant que ce dernier lui léchait le visage, sous le regard ébahit des autres personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Innocemment, Loki demanda au général son père si ce chiot était le leur. Odin allait répondre par la négative, mais Frigga le prit de vitesse, et c'est ainsi que la famille adopta Fenrir. Le soir de l'adoption, les parents des jeunes enfants se disputèrent Odin en voulait horriblement à Frigga.

-Nous avions déjà un monstre à la maison, Frigga, pourquoi en rajouter un second ?

-N'as-tu pas vu le visage de ton fils s'illuminer à la vue du chiot ? L'as-tu déjà vu plus heureux ?

-Thor n'était pas là, Frigga !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ton fils. Tu as raison, _général_ , il y a bien un monstre dans cette maison, mais il ne s'agit ni de Loki, ni de Fenrir… Son chien, si tu ne vois de qui il s'agit. Ce montre, c'est toi.

Frigga, ce soir-là, fit sa valise. Elle ne voulait plus vivre avec Odin, car ce dernier avait une vision très binaire des choses : tout ce que Thor faisait était bien, tout ce que Loki faisait était mal. Alors oui, ce soir-là, Frigga partie, mais pas seule. Avec elle se trouvaient ses deux fils et un chiot. Elle prétendit à ses enfants un voyage surprise, et ils partirent au Danemark pendant une semaine. Ils auraient pu rester plus longtemps si Odin n'avait pas appelé Frigga. Il lui promit de faire plus attention à Loki, de faire des efforts, sur l'éducation de leurs enfants comme sur le ménage et la cuisine. Il lui fit plein de promesse qui sut recoudre doucement le cœur brisé de sa femme. Il n'est pas dur de réparer un cœur lorsque ce dernier aime encore.

Et Odin tient sa promesse. Il eut l'impression de découvrir un étranger, un enfant qui toujours avait été là mais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Il fut étonné par l'intelligence et les connaissances de du fils de Laufey. Loki garda en mémoire la première fois où Odin le félicita : dans un contrôle où Thor avait eu B- et lui A+ (comme la plupart du temps), Odin avait félicité Loki et encourager Thor. Si Loki se souvient si bien de ce contrôle, ce n'est pas seulement parce que ce fut la première fois que le général le félicitait mais aussi car ce fut la dernière fois. Mais certaine chose ne changeait pas, à table Loki était toujours assis du côté aveugle d'Odin et Thor du côté visible, il passait plus de temps avec Thor que Loki et faisait toujours tout pour ne pas être seul dans la même pièce que Loki.

Mais avec le temps, Odin crut réparer la relation qu'il n'avait jamais voulu créer, et considéra Loki comme son fils lors des seize ans de ce dernier. Or Loki n'a jamais oublié le comportement de son père pendant toute sa jeunesse et lorsque le comportement de ce dernier changea, il en fut grandement perturbé et ne fit pas confiance à son père. Jamais.

* * *

J'arrivai assez rapidement là où j'avais pour la dernière fois vu.e Fenrir j'avais été pris.e en stop. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore là, mais honnêtement c'est ce que j'espérais au plus profond de moi mon ami me manquait trop.

Je le rechercha deux heure, l'appelant à m'en déchirer la voix. Ne trouvant aucune trace de lui, je me résignait à aller à la ville la plus proche, c'est-à-dire celle de Gareth. Là-bas, je demanda aux habitants s'il n'avait pas vu un énorme chien dans les trois derniers mois.

-Lorth ? Lorth es ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

-Edien ?

Je fus agréablement surpris de le voir, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas partager ce sentiment. Il me revient en esprit que j'étais le.a meurtrier.e de son neveu et que donc cela pouvait jouer. D'ailleurs, puisque l'armée me savait responsable de cet acte honorable, il ne fait de doute qu'Edien s'en doutait aussi.

-Es ce vrai ce que la police dit ? As-tu tué mon neveu ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Gareth était tout-à-fait en vie la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.e.

Enfin avant que je ne le tue…

-J'en était sûr, s'effondra l'oncle de mon violeur, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un homme respectable Lorth ! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Je faillit lui dire que je n'étais un homme, mais son cerveau primitif d'humain insignifiant n'y aurait rien compris, alors je me contenta de lui servir un demi mensonge comme quoi j'étais aller voir en urgence de la famille.

-Dis-moi mon ami, demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule, n'aurais pas tu vus mon chien Fenrir, dernièrement ?

Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir appelé cet homme mon « ami », car ce n'était absolument pas le cas, mais je savais que cela donnais au homme une impression de confiance et que plus facilement il venait ce confier après cela (c'est pour cette raison aussi que j'avais posé.e ma main sur son épaule).

-Ton chien ? Ah oui, il a semé la pagaille en ville pendant une ou deux semaines, il y a quelque mois. Je l'aurais bien gardé mais il se montrait tellement agressive, particulièrement envers moi, on aurait dit un démon. La police a voulu l'abattre, mais ils s'aperçurent que ta pauvre bête avait un collier. Après avoir été endormit, ils ont appelé le numéro inscrit et, le lendemain, une magnifique femme avec une grâce incroyable est arrivée j'étais surpris de ne pas te voir toi. Elle a récupérée Fenrir et a pris une chambre dans l'hôtel de Martens depuis. Tu l'as connais ?

-Oui, sifflais-je entre mes dents, c'est Frigga…

* * *

Tada, voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira. On en apprend plus sur le passé de Loki, j'avais envie de le développé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	12. Chapter 12

Trois mois plus tôt

Cela fait trois mois et demi que Odin et moi sommes seuls, sans enfants. Thor est parti un mercredi. Loki est parti un mercredi aussi. Loki est arrivé un mercredi dans notre famille.

Qu'es ce que la maison semblait vide, depuis ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant que mes fils ne sont plus là, et Odin est fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'enferme dans une routine sans vraiment parler de nos enfants, où plutôt de _son_ fils je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la dispute qu'il a eu avec Loki ait entrainé un saut en arrière de dix ans, quand Loki n'existait pas aux yeux de son père, qu'il était comme une araignée dans le coin de la pièce : il n'y prête pas trop d'attention jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se met à le déranger un peu trop.

Odin continue d'ignorer Loki bien que je sais qu'il regrette le départ de ce dernier enfin c'est ce que j'espère.

Nous recevions, de temps à autre, une lettre de Thor qui nous donnait des nouvelles il nous parla de ses nouveaux amis Steve, Bucky et Clint. Il nous demanda si on ne connaissait pas une certaine Leikn et lorsqu'il apprit la réponse négative, plus jamais il nous parla de cette fille. Les nouvelles de Thor étaient mon seuls réconfort, regrettant de ne pas en avoir de mon autre fils.

Un mercredi, quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva. Le téléphone sonna, et puisque Odin était parti retrouver des amis pour jouer au billard, ce fut moi qui répondu.

« Bonjour Madame, êtes-vous bien la propriétaire de, euh… Fenrir ? Votre énorme chien sème la pagaille dans notre petite ville, et vous devez être inquiet de l'avoir perdu. Serait-il possible que vous veniez le récupéré s'il vous plaît ? »

Je fus d'abord comblé de joie, car partout où se trouve Fenrir, il y a Loki, ces deux-là sont inséparable. Mais ensuite, je fus folle d'inquiétude : si j'avais reçu cette appel, cela voulait dire que Loki n'était pas avec Fenrir, qu'il était surement en danger, où peut-être pire, mort. A cette idée, mon sang ce glaça et j'éclata en sanglot. C'est en larme qu'Odin me retrouva lorsqu'il rentra.

-Frigga, mon amour, que ce passe-t-il, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Entre deux sanglots, j'expliquai l'appel que je venais de recevoir et l'inquiétude que cela avait engendré.

-Oh ce n'est que ça ! Rien d'alarmant, fit-il en rompant le câlin.

-Comment oses-tu, explosais-je. Odin, Loki est mon fils ! Je suis sa mère, même si tu n'es son père ! Je ne te permets pas de parler de la sorte ! Tu sais quoi, tu as bien raison, tu n'es pas son père ! Non pas parce que tu ne le veux pas, mais principalement parce que tu ne le mérite pas ! Loki est un garçon incroyable, terriblement intelligent et brillant ! Je pars chercher mon fils, _général_ , et rien de ce que vous dites ne pourra m'en empêcher. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte, ayant tout mon nécessaire dans mon sac à mains.

-Frigga je ne te permets pas ! Si tu franchis cette porte, si tu ramènes ce monstre, n'imagine pas pouvoir revenir un jour !

Je m'arrêta à la porte, le cœur brisé –mais ne laissant rien montrer. Odin me forçait à choisir entre lui, mon mari, l'homme que j'aime et le père de mon fils aîné, et Loki, mon petit enfant gelé, mon fils adoré dont la disparition me pèse chaque jour depuis six mois, et dont Odin avait strictement interdit de rechercher.

-Si tu ne me permets pas, je vais prendre la permission moi-même. Certes je suis une femme mais ce n'est pour autant que je dois t'obéir. J'ai une seule vie, et je compte bien la vivre comme il me plait. Et ce qu'il me plait, c'est de retrouver Loki, et même si je dois le chercher jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour cela, je le ferais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant, mon cher Odin, mon précieux amant, que je ne t'aime pas. Je pars car c'est ce qu'une mère doit faire, mais sache que le cœur de ton épouse, si tu le veux bien, reste avec toi. Au revoir.

Il n'a voulu me regarder dans les yeux, pas une seule fois. Il n'en a pas eu la force de me regarder dans les yeux, mais il a eu la force de me briser le cœur. Je me rendit directement à la gare et pris mon train, rempli de douleur et d'inquiétude. Et si je ne trouvais Loki ? Et si Odin ne voulait plus de moi à mon retour ? J'aurais alors tout perdue, mais définitivement je ne regrettais aucune de mes actions. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées grâce au bercement du train, en retenant mes larmes.

Le voyage avait été long, j'arriva le lendemain matin. Il faut dire que le train n'était pas direct et la ville où m'attendait Fenrir n'avait pas de gare j'ai donc pris un taxi pour y arriver. Cette ville, Ørje devait avoir une population d'environ de deux milles personnes, mais il y avait beaucoup de passage car la frontière n'est non loin. Il ne me fallut peu de temps pour trouver le commissariat où m'attendait le chien de mon fils.

-Bonjour, je viens chercher mon fils, euh, je veux dire le chien de mon fils, Fenrir… Un grand chien noir avec une oreille tombante, vous m'avez appelé hier.

-Ah, vous devez être Frigga, c'est ça ? Suivez-moi je vais vous le montrer. Nous l'avons mis en cellule car il se montrait dangereux et que nous n'avions aucune cage assez grande. Votre chien est vraiment énorme, madame.

-Oui j'en ai conscience, souriais-je.

L'agent m'amena a Fenrir, et je me rendit compte qu'il avait encore grandit mais aussi bien maigri. Il semblait maintenant exténuer et profondément triste. En me voyant, j'eus l'impression qu'il me souriait tristement, comme s'il était à la fois heureux et désolé de me voir. Je me disais que voir Fenrir me ferait du bien mais cela me détruit plus qu'autre chose, il est tellement triste.

-Fenrir…

-Vous avez dit que c'est le chien de votre fils, c'est ça ? Savez-vous où il est ?

-Malheureusement non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis bientôt six mois… Pourquoi donc ?

-Désolé de vous l'annoncez comme cela, mais il est suspecter de meurtre, il aurait tué Gareth, le neveu d'Edien.

-Quoi ? Mais non c'est impossible il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareil ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais mon fils n'est pas un meurtrier, m'offusquais-je.

-Edien est de votre avis, mais il en reste le suspect premier. D'ailleurs il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il aimerait vous rencontrez, il l'aime bien, vo'te p'tit gars.

L'agent ne m'en dit pas plus et me laissa là, avec Fenrir. Loki était recherché pour meurtre ? Certes il a des défauts mais jamais il n'aurait fait choses pareil !

-Est-ce vrai, Fenrir ? Loki a-t-il tué quelqu'un ?

Fenrir ne leva même pas la tête, il semblait abattu sans son maître. Il émit un gémissement qui me brisa le cœur.

Une fois une chambre d'hôtel prise, je laissa Fenrir là-bas et me rendis à l'adresse de ce certain Edien.

-Vous devez être Edien, c'est cela, demandais-je.

-Euh… Oui effectivement, et vous êtes ?

-Cela n'importe guère, je suis venue chercher Fenrir et j'ai entendue dire que vous souhaitiez me voir.

-Hein ? Qu'es ce que vous lui voulez, à Fenrir ? Je pensais que Lorth serait venu le chercher, pas toi. Tu l'connais, ce Lorth ?

Lorth… Ce prénom me ramena en esprit plein de souvenir oubliés… Je me revis lire des légendes à mes enfants, modifiant le nom de Loki par Lorth. Je revis Loki, en larme sur le livre, ce rendre compte qu'il porte le nom du « méchant », comme il le disait. Je me souviens ne plus raconter de légende nordique mais des contes depuis ce jour, Loki toujours lisant par-dessus mon épaule pour s'assurer que je raconte bien la vérité. Je revis des larmes, celle de mon fils et les miennes. Loki a sûrement choisi de répondre à ce prénom maintenant.

-Lorth… Oui c'est cela, je le connais. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui monsieur ?

-Euh, bah Lorth est arrivé y'a déjà pas mal de temps en ville, à la recherche d'un travail, alors je l'ai embauché. Un garçon charmant, distant et poli, vraiment. Il a fini par accepter de loger dans la maison que je garde pour les employés, je sais pas où il dormait avant, mais ça devait être loin, car il arrivait toujours gelé le matin. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis tombé malade et que mon cher Gareth est venu prendre ma place… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort, fondit-il en larme.

Je laissa Edien là, il ne me semblait plus en état de parler. Je retourna à l'hôtel où je m'endormies, épuisée par cette journée. Déjà, Odin me manquait et j'ai peur, comme à chacune de nos disputes où je finis par partir loin de lui, de ne plus avoir ma place dans son cœur et sa maison. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas former un groupe stable, qui n'a pas de séparation tous les deux-trois ans ? J'aime Odin et je crois bien qu'il m'aime en retour, mais une cohabitation entre nous a toujours été un challenge compliqué. Je me sentie si seule dans ce grand lit froid, que je finie par autorisé Fenrir à dormir avec moi. Après tout, n'avions-nous pas tous deux le cœur brisé ?

La semaine qui suivit, je me renseignai sur les accusations et activité de mon fils. Peu de gens ne semblait ce souvenir de lui, bien qu'il soit resté, d'après les dire d'Edien, quelque semaines en ville. J'appris qu'on avait retrouvé Gareth dans la maison où mon fils avait séjournée –je n'eues pas le droit d'y accéder mais souvent je passais devant-, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était suspecter. La police me tenait au courant de l'avance de l'enquête et parfois venait me questionner sur « Lorth ». J'appris grâce à eux qu'il avait acheté des affaires féminines dans un magasin, et le fait que je leur avais appris auparavant que Loki n'avait pas d'amante, et que je fus incapable de leur dire s'il avait déjà eux une auparavant où encore s'il avait manifester un quelconque intérêt à la gente féminine, la police suspecta qu'il soit un « déranger mental » et me demanda alors s'il avait un antécédent de défaillance mental

-Non aucun, m'étais-je alors exclamé.

Ce fut la première fois que je mentais à la police, mais si j'avais révélé la vérité, il en était finit de mon fils. Pour le protéger d'avantage, je leur mentis sur un autre fait en leur affirmant que prochainement je fêterais mon anniversaire et que Loki avait l'habitude de m'offrir des vêtements pour cette occasion. Les policiers me crurent et laissèrent tomber cette piste, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Un mois fut vite écouler et l'enquête pataugeait. J'eu la folie d'envoyer une lettre à mon amant, mais je ne voulais définitivement pas perdre Odin. Evidement je ne lui parla de l'enquête, à peine mentionnais-je Fenrir. Mon soulagement fut bien grand lorsque, deux semaines plus tard, au début du deuxième mois de mon départ, je reçue une lettre de réponse. Odin m'expliqua dedans qu'il était désolé, mais que Loki avait eu tort de partir, et que, en réalité, Loki lui manque énormément, car il fait partie de sa famille et qu'il est son père. Il m'apprit aussi que Thor avait un nouveau colocataire, Léif, qui lui donnait du fils à retordre. Il me demanda de rentré à la maison, et l'idée qu'il m'aime encore, bien que j'ai défier son autorité, me donna le sourire pendant plusieurs jour. Malheureusement, je lui répondit que je ne pouvais rentrée tout de suite, pas avant quelque semaine en prétendant qu'il n'y avait de train.

Nous continuons de nous envoyer des lettres et j'en recevait deux par semaine. Je recommença à sourire et à être plus épanouie, mais j'avais l'impression que plus mon état s'améliorait, plus celui de Fenrir ce dégrada, et plus le temps passait, moins Fenrir mangeait et son état devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Il ne buvait et ne dormait pas énormément non plus, il passait son temps allonger à même le sol et à gémir, ne sortant que pour faire ses besoins. Le vétérinaire de la ville ne savait que faire pour lui remonter le moral si ce n'est le retour de Loki. Mais jamais Loki n'aurait abandonner Fenrir ainsi, alors où pouvait-il bien être ?

Au bout du troisième mois, son état ne c'était toujours pas améliorer et ses os commençait à ce voir malgré son énorme pelage. Le vétérinaire ne lui donnait pas plus de deux semaines avant qu'il ne périsse.

* * *

Je gémis une énième fois en me souvenant de mon ami.e… Je n'avais pas réussi à le protéger et maintenant il n'est plus là. Frigga posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur ma tête, mais elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé, elle ne connait pas Lorth comme je la.e connais, elle ne l'aime pas comme moi je l'aime. J'ai tué pour ellui, et je le referais s'iel en avait besoin. Et je le referais si cela pouvait me la.e ramener… Iel me manque tellement…

Mais… es ce mon imagination où… ? Je releva la tête, tendis l'oreille… Ce bruit de pas, discret et presque silencieux, comme s'il glissait sur le sol… C'est ellui, c'est Lorth ! Son odeur, son odeur envahi ma truffe et j'eu l'impression d'être de nouveau à la maison !

-C'est Lorth, c'est Lorth, iel arrive ! Frigga, iel est là !

-Oui, je sais, il me manque à moi aussi.

Elle ne me comprit pas. Lorth, ellui, m'aurait compris.e. Iel était là, je le sens, juste devant la porte ! Iel ne toqua pas. Je l'entendis pousser un discret soupir, je la.e sentis hésitant.e. Alors, pour l'encourager, je rassembla toute mes forces et me leva, sous le regard perturbée de Frigga. Lentement, je me rapprocha de la porte et, tout doucement, je lui dit :

-Lorth, je suis là. Même si ta maman est là et que tu veux pas la voir, je suis là moi. S'il te plait, rentre…

-Tu as besoins de faire tes besoins, voulu savoir Frigga. Je l'ignora totalement, elle est stupide.

A la porte, Lorth toqua. Fou de joie, j'aboya de plus belle. Frigga se leva difficilement, en se demandant si c'était de nouveau la police. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte, en la faisant bien grincer.

-Loki ?

Euh... Salut? Désolé pour ces loooooong mois d'absence, j'ai eu quelque problème de santé, une grosse panne d'inspi et surtout, excusez moi, mais je suis totalement sorti.e du fandom... Honte à moi. Je vais quand même essayer de finir l'histoire mais je ne garantis rien, désolé... Je vais faire de mon mieux, souhaitez moi bonne chance xD

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus, à, j'espère, bientôt!


End file.
